Forgotten
by Pika-0
Summary: Pikachu wakes up and does not remember anything. All his memories are blurry and he is going through a lot of pain. What happened to him? Will he remember his friends? Will he be able to go back on track? Future chapters have Pikabun, Rated T for future chapters. This is my first fanfiction! 10/18/2020: (big hiatus, read my notes on the profile if you want more info)
1. Waking up

**Authors note: **

**_Hey there! Well this is the first chapter of this story! I came back to update on the structure and modified some parts so it looked better. I really hope you enjoy this story to it's fullest. I do my best to improve. Well, I hope you enjoy and cya!_**

* * *

**Pikachu!**

_Who is calling me? Wait... is that my name? I can't remember..._

**Wake up! Are you alright?!**

_Wake up? Am I dreaming? Why does everything hurt?_

**WAKE UP!**

_What's happening? Where am I? __Who am I?_

**XXX**

Pikachu was slowly beginning to regain consciousness, opening his eyes and letting the sunlight engulf his sight but all of this got rushed off by a sudden hard _thing _that slapped him across the face harshly.

"AAAH!" Pikachu screamed in pain while getting away from a tight grip that was restraining him and rubbing his face where the damage had been done.

"Oh, thank goodness you are alive." he heard a nearby voice say in relief, "I was getting worried there, you took quite the fall..."

Pikachu stopped rubbing his sore face and looked towards the source of the voice. As he did so, he spotted a concerned starly that was looking right at him, but Pikachu was too busy being mad for the damage that he didn't notice this expression on the starly's face.

"Why did you slap me!?" Pikachu yelled, clearly annoyed by the starly's action. The starly jumped of fear to the sudden outburst from the electric mouse.

"S-sorry... I saw you taking a really b-big f-fall and then I went down t-to see if y-you were okay and when you d-did not wake up, I t-tried slapping you a-awake." the starly replied, clearly stuttering of fear and probably also a bit of shame for slapping him... even if it was for honest reasons. Pikachu saw and heard the scared starly and quickly realized that the mon had no bad intentions on his actions.

"Oh... sorry to have scared you, I just got a little annoyed by the action..." he said calmly and apologetically, feeling ashamed of outbursting at the starly who was just concerned for him after...

"A big fall?" Pikachu asked calmly, still looking directly at the starly as this one eased up to Pikachu and recovered from the scary outburst.

"Yeah... from that cliff over there." the starly said, pointing towards the right with his wing. As Pikachu turned to look at direction pointed by the starly, he realized that he was located inside some sort of forest. After fully turning towards the pointed direction, he saw the high cliff in front of him and gulped.

"No wonder all my body hurts so much," Pikachu said taking a quick glance at his scratched and damaged body. As he did so, the yellow mouse started to feel pain trough all of his body and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no! Hang in there!" the starly cried with concern. Pikachu's vision was becoming blurrier and blurrier after each second that passe, he was starting to lose consciousness... He heard the starly flap off the ground as all of his senses where shutting down one by one. Finally, he had passed out...

**XXX**

_Pikachu! Hang on!_

_I will get you! Pikachu!_

_PIKACHU!_

**BOOM!**

"AAAH!" Pikachu yelled in fear while harshly waking up from his... dream? What was that!? _Was that even a dream!?_

_A memory? Who was that? _Then, before he could keep asking himself more questions about the weird dream he'd just had, he started feeling a sharp pain all around his body. Thankfully it was less than what he had suffered with the staly.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Pikachu exclaimed before he slowly went back to laying on the soft... bed?

_Wait... where am I? _Pikachu thought in realization. He started to scan the area around him and, to his surprise, he wasn't in the forest anymore... nor anything from the wilderness. He was actually located in the middle of some sort of small room. This room had a window on it's left side wall which allowed the moonlight of the night to manifest it.

A door, with the picture of a flower field hanging on it, was located not far-off in front of where the yellow mouse was at the moment, a white wall that was to the left of this one, and a decoration plant placed on the left side corner of the room. When Pikachu looked to his right, he spotted a white table with weird tools he didn't recognize, and a long pipe supporting a weird plastic bag of liquid that was connected to him through some sort of straw. All the walls were of a clean white color and the room had the smell of wildflowers so it seemed like it was clean.

_What is this place? I don't recognize anything here, and what is this thing connected to me? Well, it certainly is not of harm so I won't take it off for the moment... Maybe this is someplace where they heal you?_ The sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts, as he quickly glanced towards it and spotted a female human with pink hair, a white and pink uniform, and a white hat enter the room. This one was followed by a chansey with the same type of white hat on its head. He also spotted the starly from before, who was right behind the two of them.

"Oh you are awake!" said the human girl with happiness, "Hi, I'm Nurse Joy. You had really bad injuries that will take some time to heal up and you also need some rest but don't worry you will be fine to go by morning." She said with a comforting voice as she looked at him. Pikachu was feeling a bit uneasy with a human in the room now...

"(You're really fortunate that Starly brought you here in time.)" Pikachu glanced at the chansey that was now talking to him, "(You didn't have any major injuries or broken bones, but you were in a really bad state, and also unconscious due to the number of injuries and exhaustion.)" she said calmly as she kept examining him kindly.

"(Well it seems that the injuries are healing up quickly. The only one that really got us concerned was the one on the back of your head.)" she said in a concerned tone, "(Do you feels any headaches or pain?)" she asked with the same concern in her voice.

"(No, it only feels... sore when I move but no headaches... for now.)" Pikachu answered in a bit of a timid tone while he moved his articulations.

Nurse Joy then proceeded to try and examine Pikachu's recovery and injuries. She tried to touch Pikachu and check for more problems or his state at the time but, as she did her move, the yellow mouse jumped away from the hands groaning in pain but still moving away.

"Hey, it's ok... I won't hurt you. I just want to check for more injuries or problems," she said calmly offering her hand with kindness, trying to gain his trust so he could let her examine him more. Pikachu didn't know why but all of his senses were telling him not to let her touch him under any circumstances. He then proceeded to slightly glare and growl at her so she could understand that he wasn't accepting any kind of contact.

"Oh, it's ok then." she said comfortingly, "Just do something for me so I can check if at least everything is healing correctly." she stated giving him a soft smile of comfort, "Please, just turn around slowly so I can look at your wounds." Pikachu relaxed, sighed in relief, and nodded, accepting the alternative she was giving him. He moved around slowly so she could examine him without the need for any physical interaction.

"Ok, it seems that everything is healing up correctly!" the nurse said with a bright smile. This clicked something inside the yellow mouse's mind. Pikachu has seen that smile before,_ But where?_

The nurse then proceeded to turn around towards the door, "Well, chansey let's go. Starly don't stay here for too long he needs to rest." she said with a kind voice while opening the door and exiting the room, but just before leaving she glanced at him and gave him another bright smile which made his mind click again.

_That smile... I have seen that smile somewhere else. But where? It was certainly not the same person, but if it wasn't then... who? _Pikachu got interrupted from his thoughts again but this time, it had been by the starly_._

"(Hey, are you feeling alright?)" the starly asked with a concerned expression and looking right at the yellow mouse. Pikachu shook his head to clear his mind.

"(Yeah... my body is still a bit sore and all but I'm ok.) Pikachu replied, now looking at the starly with a tired but smiling face.

"(Oh, alright, I was a bit worried since you collapsed and passed out so suddenly)" the starly said easing his look and smiling, "(Well, I heard that you'll be fine to go by morning and I can't really stay here for too long.)" he said turning to look towards the window, "(My mom must be going crazy to know where am I.)" he stated as he looked down with a bit of sadness. Pikachu noticed this.

"(Hey, you saved me and now I'm fine.)" Pikachu said in a comforting tone as the starly started to look at him, "(Thank you for that, but you must go with your mom! she must be worried sick for you... I'll be fine so don't worry.)" he said again with a comforting tone. The starly looked at the window again, looking calmer already.

"(Well, it was hard to bring you here, but I say it was worth it!)" he looked back at Pikachu with excitement, "(Now ill be able to tell my mom the story of how I saved another pokemon!)" he exclaimed with happiness and enthusiasm to which Pikachu chuckled.

"(Yeah... Thank you again.)" Pikachu said as he started to look towards the window again.

"(Hey, no problem always for a new friend!)" the starly said with a happy look on his face to which Pikachu chuckled again.

"(You are too nice man.) Pikachu replied, smiling at his new friend. He was comfortable around this starly. A new friend, _The only one for now._ A comfortable silence filled the situation.

"(Well, I guess this is my cue to leave, it was nice knowing you... Pikachu?)" he said looking at him again but this time tilting his head and waiting for an answer.

"(Yeah that's my name...)"_ I think, _Pikachu said as he thought about it_. __Well, I'm a pikachu... I know that, but I feel like I was always called by that... but from who?_

"(Oh ok... yeah I don't have a name, just call me Starly I guess...)" he looked a bit sad because he needed to leave his new friend. Pikachu noticed this and gave him a tap on the shoulder and a comforting smile.

"(Hey, Starly we will see each other again.)" Pikachu then looked at the window with a smile, "(And you will have plenty of stories to tell on how you saved more pokemon!)"Pikachu exclaimed with happiness. Starly glanced at him and smiled,"(You're a total savior!)" Pikachu said glancing back at him with a smirk.

"(Thank you! I'll keep helping other pokemon!)" Starly said exited, "(Well I guess I'll be leaving now... Thank you for the comfort.)" he said with a grateful smile and then flapped his wings off the ground.

"(Hey, I should be the one thanking YOU!)" Pikachu said to which Starly chuckled.

"(Be more careful next time!)" Starly told him before moving towards the opened window and exiting the room.

"(Ok! I'll be more careful!)"_ Even if I don't know what happened... _Pikachu yelled while chuckling and waving goodbye to his new friend. He kept looking at Starly until he was completely out of view and then laid down again on the soft bed with white mattresses.

_That starly was something alright. I'm grateful that he saved me. _He looked towards the window with a smile. After a few minutes of this, he then found himself yawning.

_Wow, I'm really tired... Why can't I remember anything? My memory is blurry, but that smile... I remember it but from where and who? What happened to me? _He yawned again and thought, _well tomorrow I can figure it out, but I need to be careful... _the explosion and some figures this time came to mind, _I don't want to get hurt again. _Pikachu shut his eyes.

"(Maybe ill find answers tomorrow...)" he said and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Author's notes 03/26/2020: **_

_**This chapter has been edited for it to be more enjoyable! I hope you liked it and cya!**_


	2. Looking for Clues

**_Pikachu use thunderbolt! _**_...Who is this?_

**_Hang on there, buddy! I'm coming to get you! _**_...Why does he sound familiar? ...And worried?_

**_(Pikachuuu!) _**_A more feminine voice? And it's from a pokemon?_

As Pikachu kept trying to recognize the voices of the dark figures within this weird memory. These ones suddenly started to become louder and louder as the number of voices he could hear also increased.

_What's happening now?! A-argh, my head! _Indeed... the voices were starting to frighten him and give him some nasty headaches but there was still the unanswered question running around... _Who are they?!_

**_Pikachu!Pikachu!Pikachu!Pika!Pikachu!Pikachu!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**XXX**

"(AHHHH!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he bolted out of his sleep and jumped immediately into a battle stance, aiming directly towards the white wall right in front of him. You could see the face of panic and fear clearly plastered on him as he rapidly glanced around him to check his surroundings. You could not blame him for taking a while to realize that it had all been his mind... that explosion had really scared him...

_Ugh, another memory dream... But there was a second voice on this one though... _the yellow mouse thought as he settled down, again, on the white sheets of the comfortable bed he slept on and calmed himself from all the panic. After his little... "breathe in, breathe out" session. The same question from before came back to him...

"(Who was that?)" he whispered trying to amplify his thoughts and memories, but nothing really came out... which was really starting to frustrate him.

"(Why can't I remember anything?!)" Pikachu said loudly as he grabbed the white sheets, that once covered his body, with frustration, settled them over himself again, and laid down on the comfortable mattress. "(This is going to be a long day... )" He whispered with annoyance in his tone.

**XXX**

Minutes later, Pikachu decided to take a peek towards the closed pink curtains which were letting part of the sun rays inside the room. He sighed and finally relieved all of his frustration, then, the mouse proceeded to stand up again and as he did so, he realized that his body no longer had bandages all over it. The mouse put a face of confusion and then quickly glanced towards where the plastic bag of liquid, that had been connected to him, would be... but it wasn't there anymore...

_Wow, I'm a really deep sleeper if I didn't even realize them taking all of that off while I was asleep... _Pikachu thought as he chuckled with amusement.

Pikachu opened the curtains to let the sunlight illuminate the room completely, jumped on the window's edge, and watched a beautiful green forest that had several flying types hovering over it. In between the forest and the building was a small blue river with a calm current running from left to right. He also heard the signing of some flying starlys and saw some bidoofs walking on the side of the river, carrying sticks and wood downstream. The sight had certainly brightened him a lot more.

"(Well, it will be a busy, but surely a beautiful day,)" he said in a calm and determined tone. Suddenly, he heard the door open up behind him and he turned around to look at it.

"Oh, you are finally awake." Nurse joy said with a smile when she noticed Pikachu standing on the window's edge and entered the room followed by her assistant chansey. He remembered them from yesterday and quickly jumped off the edge onto the bed again.

"Well, it seems that you have your energy back." Joy stated, "We just came to do final checks and then we'll let you go. Oh, and don't worry about physical interaction, Chansey will be doing that for me as you don't trust humans as much." she said kindly, to which he nodded in agreement and gratefulness.

**XXX**

After the final checks were done, Pikachu followed Nurse Joy and Chansey to the entrance of the Pokemon Center. He could hear people mention the place's name as they went through the lobby.

"Ok, here we are little one." Nurse Joy stated as two automatic doors opened in front of him revealing small colorful houses and green gardens. There was a road for the vehicles to go through and two sidewalks on the sides of this one. He was free to go and do whatever he could to find clues about his past but instead, he stood still, with only one thing in his mind as he looked towards the outside, _What am I suppose to do now? _He asked himself with sadness, _Where am I suppose to go?_

"(Hey...)" the yellow mouse heard someone say and then he looked towards the source of the voice. It had been Chansey, giving him a concerned look, "(Are you ok? Is there anything else you need?)" she asked still concerned about him not leaving,_ Normally wild pokemon leave as soon as we open this door..._ she thought with confusion and concern at the same time. Pikachu still felt uneasy and skeptical.

"(Oh, well... you see... )" Pikachu said timidly, "(I don't really know what to do now... I can't remember anything from my past...)" Pikachu replied with a saddened tone looking towards the ground as his ears drooped. Chansey was surely not expecting to hear that from the little pikachu, she felt bad for him.

"(Well, we can't really have you in the pokemon center... we need the room for more patients...) she said saddened and feeling sorry for him. "(You could stay in the city, while you regain your memories, like that if you were someone's pokemon it would make things easier for both of you.)" she said trying to cheer Pikachu and herself, but Pikachu was a bit scared by the fact of being someone's pokemon. Because this could be true...

_If I was someone's pokemon that would explain the dreams a bit... but then why am I frightened of human touch and interaction? _He thought as he started feeling frustrated again, _Ugh what do I do? She has a point, but I'm still a bit scared of all the humans around... I guess I'll just hide from them and stay here,_ He thought for a couple more seconds while looking outside of the Pokemon center. Suddenly, he heard his stomach grumble for food.

"(That's a good idea... I'll stay here for a while, but do you know anywhere I can go to find food if a need to?)" he said still a little shy, but better than before.

"(Oh... well, the market people are always willing to give pokemon berries whenever they need food... you'll need to ask for it.)" she answered kindly with a bit of concern still audible.

"(Well, if I don't want to starve, I guess I'll try that.)" Pikachu said a bit frightened, he took two deep breaths to calm his nerves, "(Well, I guess this is my cue to leave...)" he said and noticed the concerned look on her face and Nurse Joy that was trying to understand with..._ That smile... That bright smile that I have seen before, but where?_ He asked himself again, but this time he shook it off.

"(I'll be fine, thank you for all the help and caring.)" he said giving her a warm smile of gratitude, which she immediately gave back with joy.

"(Ok, but if you need more help the pokemon center is always here... Oh, and there are maps all around this city so getting lost is not easy darling.)" she said in a more cheerful tone.

"(Oh, ok thanks! Well, I'll be leaving... Bye and thank you for everything again!)" he said in a more confident and happy tone as he walked outside of the center. Chancey waved goodbyes as Pikachu turned to the left and was no longer on her field of view, _I hope everything turns out for him... _she then proceeded inside with Joy that had already left.

**XXX**

Pikachu was now walking down a street full of colorful houses and gardens to his left, but only green and wet bush wall to his right, he decided to start thinking.

_what should I do next? Maybe find shelter or something? _He kept walking and thinking as he saw the lone streets, not that he complained about this, he sometimes saw some cars pass by and people walk on the other sidewalk, but his side was pretty lonely and he liked that for now.

Pikachu then saw the end of the bush wall that came to a turn to the left, leading towards a street full of more houses. This was surely a big village. When he arrived at the opened space between the houses and the bush wall, he noticed the blue river that he had seen before at the pokemon center.

_This nice river again... maybe I should get a drink, that will clear my mind and thirst,_ He thought and then ran on his fours towards the river.

Pikachu first decided to wash himself a bit with the water,_ refreshing!_ He thought as the water passed and cooled his body each time he poured water on himself. Then he proceeded to drink from the river,_ even more refreshing!_ He thought again. As he was drinking the sound of someone coming his way took his attention away from the actions. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a bidoof that was carrying some sticks on his back while walking down on his direction,_ I guess he is going downstream,_ he thought, the bidoof noticed him.

"(...Hey, you are not from here, are you?)" the bidoof suddenly asked with curiosity as he came to a stop near him.

Pikachu was shy, but he responded anyway, "(N-no I'm not from here...)" the bidoof noticed his behavior.

"(Oh, you are pretty shy aren't you... well, sorry to make you uncomfortable...)" he remarked and apologized nicely.

"(No don't w-worry... )" Pikachu said trying to look more confident to hide his shyness.

"(Well if you say so... My name is Jerry, what's yours?)" Jerry stated, giving him a curious look again as he tilted his head.

"(... My name is Pikachu.)" he said sounding confident still trying to hide how shy and uneasy he was.

"(Wow your trainer must be reaaally creative.)" the bidoof responded chuckling in amusement.

"(Hehe... yeah)" Pikachu replied, not giving a comment about the trainer part as he did not want a random bidoof to know that he could not remember if he had one or not.

"(Hey... and what brings you guys around here?)" Jerry said giving him another curious look, "(Maybe going for the gym?)" he asked again.

"(Eh... well...)" the yellow mouse said as he looked towards the river,_ What could I say? I don't remember anything... Oh, I have an idea! _"(We're looking for someone.)" he said, obviously lying about the "we" part.

"(Oh... well, you guys could go to officer Jenny)" the bidoof said, with a bit of concern about this situation, "(she's always whiling to help with this type of cases!)" he said again, happier, maybe by the fact that he was helping in some way. "(Who's this you guys are searching? Maybe I have seen him or her around.)" he asked with concern and curiosity.

_Wow, he sure is curious but willing to help I guess... _Pikachu started thinking... then he came out with something, "(A buneary...)" he said to the bidoof, _I don't know why, but a buneary was the first thing I thought..._

"(Oh, well I haven't seen a buneary...)" Jerry said a bit discouraged, "(Officer Jenny's Office is close to the markets inside the city.)" he said pointing towards the street full of houses, "(if you go that way and turn left, then keep going until you can only turn right then go through the market, you guys should make it there quickly)" the bidoof said giving him the directions.

"(Oh, ok thanks!)" Pikachu replied gratefully to Jerry,_ maybe I will find something there..._

"(Yeah, no problem man... well, I got to get going, my trainer is waiting for me.)" the bidoof said happily and started walking towards the same way as before, "(I hope you find this buneary soon! Bye!)" he happily said, walking beside the blue river and towards his destination.

Pikachu waved goodbye and cried, "(Bye! And thanks for the help!)" he then glanced at the direction in which the bidoof had pointed. _There are gonna be a lot of humans... _he gulped in fear to this thought as he did not want to be touched by them or around them, _Well... Jenny is probably a human so I'm gonna need to be strong... _he then nodded in determination and ran the way Jerry told him to go.

**XXX**

Pikachu followed the instructions that Jerry had given him, he had already turned left a while ago. He was now running on a street full of really high, but colorful buildings. He had passed several people already, always trembling a bit in fear as they said stuff like 'Oh, he's so cute!' or 'Hey, watch out!', but he tried to ignore them and just ran past them. There were more vehicles than before, he even saw a car with pikachu ears! He chuckled in amusement at this one, but he continued running.

Pikachu was now getting to a forced right turn, he slowed down to check before making the turn. There was a closed street where only people and pokemon could circulate through and tents with berries, toys, souvenirs, etc._ This must be the market..._ he thought. He started to look afraid by the number of people around. They were all shopping and minding their own business, maybe they wouldn't even notice him... but he still felt scared about going through there..._ I'm gonna need to be brave if I want to find answers..._ He thought again trying to get himself together from all the fear he was experiencing. His stomach grumbled and made a sound, reminding him of how hungry he was.

"(Oh, great.)" he said to himself with annoyance, "(well now I reaaaally need to be brave...)" he added gulping. The yellow mouse then proceeded to look for the most innocent person he could find and that also had a pokemon with them. As he minutely looked around the shopping street, he caught eye of an old woman accompanied by a chimchar, giving bags full of berries to a couple as she waved goodbye with a grateful smile, probably saying 'Thank you, and come again!' _I don't know why, but I think she said that..._ he shook this thought and then walked over to her market tent, gathering all the courage he could.

"(... H-hello)" he called when he arrived in front of her pink tent. The chimchar and elder were fast to react as they both immediately glanced his way, noticing standing right in front of their tent.

"(Oh, Hi!)" the chimchar said in a welcoming tone, "(what can we do for you?)" she asked.

"(W-well, a chansey from the p-pokemon center said that in the m-market people are whiling to give food to p-pokemon that need it...)" he said stuttering, and then, suddenly, his stomach grumbled again, making a sound that made things clearer for both, pokemon and shop owner, but it also embarrassed him. He blushed, looked down, and heard the chimchar chuckling in amusement.

"Oh, you must be a really hungry little one!" the old woman said and caught his attention. She was gathering some Oran berries and putting them on a wide bowl. Then she placed it on the ground and tried to give Pikachu a friendly pat. Pikachu immediately jumped in fear of this, which made her stop on the action.

"Oh, you're a shy one, aren't you?... well, I won't make you uncomfortable," she said giving him a warm smile of comfort and standing up to sit on a chair a bit farther behind her.

"(S-sorry...)" he said feeling ashamed, but was still not willing to let her touch him... He just couldn't stop fearing humans for some reason.

"(Its ok, don't worry)" The chimchar said in a comforting tone as Pikachu looked towards fiery monkey, "(Imelda is really kind with pokemon.)" the monkey said, "(By the way, I'm Sally... you look really hungry so proceed to eat if you like)" she said with a welcoming tone and smile.

"(Y-yeah, thank you... I'm Pikachu.)" Pikachu said still shy and ashamed but hungry nonetheless while taking one berry and biting on it. A wonderful mix of flavors spread around his mouth as he, suddenly, felt filled with energy. He did not realize all the expressions he was making until he heard Sally laugh at his behavior.

"(Oh wow, you looked like it had been the first time that you ate an Oran berry.)" the fire monkey stated while laughing.

"(Oh...)" Pikachu blushed and laughed nervously but this quickly changed.

"(Yeah...)" he said in a lower sad tone as he probably had forgotten how these berries tasted. The chimchar stopped her laughing as she realized how down the yellow mouse started to look all of the sudden.

"(... Hey, sorry if I made you uncomfortable...)" she said in an apologetic tone.

"(Oh, no it's fine I was just thinking about something... it was not that.)" Pikachu replied shyly to the chimchar that was now concerned.

"(Well... ok)" she said changing the look on her face, "(And what brings you here? I know I haven't seen you around.)" she asked curiously and nicely, trying not to make him even more uncomfortable even after hearing that.

"(Oh... um... I'm here looking for someone,)" Pikachu said then glanced towards the end of the market, "(I was actually looking for officer Jenny before my hunger came to me.)" he stated.

"(Oh, the officer's Office is right there.)" she said pointing towards a blue building at the end of all the market street. "(Yeah, she can probably help you...)" she said looking back at him, "(well, finish those quickly so you can go and look for your friend!)" the monkey said with a smile as she went to sit down with her owner.

"(Yeah...)" he murmured as he started eating again.

**XXX**

Pikachu had finished eating all of his delicious berries and waved his goodbyes to Sally and Imelda, gratefully thanking them for the food. Now he was walking directly towards the blue building across the market. It was a dark blue building with a star right above the entrance and some letters that spelled 'Police'. He stood in front of the building thinking what he would do once inside the building.

_Will she even know what I'm looking for..._ he thought,_ wait maybe she has a pokemon companion that helps her with pokemon... _He thought again, _But what am I gonna say I don't know exactly who I'm looking for, I just want to see if there are any clues of some kind. _He stood there for some time thinking over everything, suddenly the front door opened startling him.

"Thank you officer." said an oddly familiar worried voice. It came from a figure getting out of the Police building.

"We will keep searching as well beautiful Officer Jenny." another voice from a guy said cheerfully and lovingly.

"Leave her, we need to keep searching!" said a more girlish voice from a third figure.

Then, Pikachu could finally make out what they looked like. A boy with a hat and disorganized hair, he had a backpack and weird black gloves on, wearing big jeans and red shoes and two shirts one over the other with a big yellow line in the middle. A guy with spiky brown hair and a vest over a green shirt taller than the other guy and finally a girl with a white and pink toque, a yellow bag, and some black and pink clothes.

He stared at them in shock and afraid as the guy with the hat stood there also in shock looking directly at him.

"Pikachu?" The smaller boy said in a hesitant tone which made Pikachu jump.

_Who is he and why does he know me?_ He thought, staring right onto his eyes still in fear,_ well this is going to be weird..._

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

**_Well, that's the end for now. I was actually gonna make this chapter a lot earlier but Destiny 2 shadowkeep got me hooked and also school, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to VGS2 the sexy sausage for reviewing and making me realize some stuff I could change for this story to be better :). Well, that's all for now, cya!_**

**_03/26/2020: This chapter has been edited and rearranged a bit so it's more enjoyable! I hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Reunion

_**Authors note:**_

_**Well here is the chapter three of this story. I was actually doubting that I would finish in time before Wednesday, but here I am! I realized that I'm not too good with fast pace situations, but I still hope you enjoy. Please leave your reviews if you have anything to say! I'm always happy to hear what you have to say. Well, enjoy it and cya! :).**_

* * *

"Pikachu?!" exclaimed the guy with messed up hair that was wearing a hat.

"What's wrong Ash? Are you-" Both of his companions were about to ask something to him but they stopped midway as they noticed Pikachu's presence and gave him shocked expressions.

"Pikachu!" the now-named Ash exclaimed once again as he rushed down the staircase in order to get closer to Pikachu and bring him into a hug, but Pikachu jumped at this and dodged his attempt to touch him.

"(W-what the h-hell?!)" Pikachu said with a scared and startled tone as he started growling at him, his bags sparked with electricity. Why did this human try to touch him?

"Pikachu?! It's me! Ash! Your best friend!" Ash said, obviously startled by Pikachu's reaction. Pikachu had heard him say these words but he really didn't know who this guy was at the moment so he didn't let his guard down nor stopped growling. Even if he didn't know or remembered this guy, there was something about his voice and name that was for some reason familiar to him. Pikachu still backed up from him.

"What's wrong Pikachu!?" said the girl giving him a concerned look. Pikachu just looked at her and growled, even more, wanting them to step back. He surely couldn't recognize any of them and didn't want them to get any closer.

"Pikachu?" the guy with spiky hair said also giving a concerned look. Pikachu continued to growl at them, stepping back. The poor yellow mouse was filled with emotions at the moment, he was scared, sad, angry and confused. Who were these guys? Why did they try touching him? Why did they sound so familiar? Why couldn't he remember anything?!

"(I D-DON'T K-KNOW ANY OF YOU!)" Pikachu screamed with anger and fear, this made two of them step back, but the boy named Ash didn't step back at all.

"Pikachu... buddy, it's me, " he said in a saddened yet calm and steady tone as he started to approach Pikachu slowly. Pikachu's fear was getting even worst with each step that the boy took, _What do I do! What do I do!_ Pikachu panicked as he started glancing around, trying to find something to help him out, until, his sight stoped on the empty street at his right, _RUN!_

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed with surprise and concern and ran after him as fast as he could. Pikachu was taking many turns whenever he could attempting to lose him in any way, but Ash was surely determined to get him so he did his best to keep up with his speed. They were running throughout the city streets, passing by a lot of people, houses, and vehicles but this did not stop either of them from running. _Why is he still following me!? _Pikachu turned to the left again attempting to lose him but, this time, he came across a dead end. Startled by the sudden situation he found himself in, he panicked and glanced around for a bit to find another route. This all came to a stop as he heard the steps of the running boy get closer, the yellow mouse immediately turned around and into a battle position.

"(STAY AWAY!)" He yelled with anger, but also fear, towards Ash but all it did was make him flinch a little.

"Pikachu... don't you remember me? We have been friends for a really long time now... " Ash said in a calm voice as he slowly started to get closer to Pikachu.

"(S-stay away... I-I don't know you!)" Pikachu replied with a lower and scared tone as he was taking steps back from the human boy that was trying to get to him. Ash just continued to go one step at a time.

"We have lived so much together... we have gone through dangers and traveled... Pikachu it's just me, I'm your best friend." Ash said calmly still taking slow steps forward. Pikachu just looked at him still taking steps back... what was different is that this time he looked more conflicted.

_What's wrong?! I feel like I know him, but at the same time no... my head hurts and I can't attack him... I'm scared... what is happening?! _Pikachu thought, feeling his fear and confliction get even worse by every second that passed. He could barely sustain everything he was feeling at the moment and his constant headaches weren't of much help neither. Pikachu then closed his eyes.

"(... please...)" Pikachu said in a low and sad tone as his eyes became watery from pain, confusion, and fear.

"Pikachu..." Ash said in a low and calm tone, still advancing slowly to try to hug him.

"(...)" Pikachu was now crying, he could really not sustain all of this he was confused and conflicted and all of what his body was telling him to do was cower and cry. _Why? Why do I feel so bad?! _Suddenly, everything he was doing or thinking was interrupted by two warm arms wrapping themselves around him and bringing him to a comforting hug that he was surely not expecting. Ash was the one hugging him. Pikachu's tears multiplied and his emotions were everywhere... until...

_Ash... Ash? _Something was coming to his mind... something familiar. _Ash!_ He started having flashbacks of him and Ash. Running together, playing, fighting, laughing, teaming, being happy, and traveling. His best friend, the person he had been with since he left that lab far far away. _Ash I-I remember now..., _Pikachu thought as he stopped his crying which made also made his pain disappear.

"Pikachu..." Ash murmured with sadness as he hadn't noticed the yellow mouse stoping his little waterfall event. Pikachu proceeded to lick his cheek to get his attention. Surprised, Ash immediately opened his eyes and gave the yellow mouse full attention.

"(Ash, I remember now...)" Pikachu said smiling at him as he looked at him in the eyes. At first, it was unclear to the boy since he couldn't really understand what he was saying, but after a few seconds of smiling, he realized what this meant.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and jumped, hugging him again, "I was so worried buddy..." he finished. Pikachu then proceeded to go onto his shoulder and nuzzle him. Pikachu was happy to finally remember his trainer but was still a bit shaken down by the events.

"(I'm sorry.)" Pikachu said with a saddened tone as he stopped nuzzling him.

"Its ok buddy, now you remember and that's what matters!" Ash said in a happy tone. Then, they heard someone running their way and quickly glanced behind. It was the two others that had been running to catch up to them.

"Ash!" they both said, "Pikachu!" they said again, but Pikachu still could not remember them so he hopped off Ash's shoulder and hid behind his leg in fear and trying to find protection.

"Hey, buddy are you ok?" Ash asked, "Its Brock and Dawn, don't you remember?" Ash asked again, concerned. Sadly Pikachu could not remember them so he just shook his head and continued to hide.

"(No...)" Pikachu said in low, saddened, and scared tone.

"Hey, what's wrong Pikachu?" Dawn asked giving him a concerned look, but Pikachu did not answer he just stared and hid behind Ash.

"Pikachu must have lost his memory or something, he did not remember me neither..." Ash responded giving them a sad look, "I can't imagine what happened to him after team rocket..." he said in a concerned tone as he glanced towards the mouse's direction.

"Yeah..." Brock responded, "But even so Pikachu is normally not this scared even with new people." Brock continued more concerned about Pikachu's reaction, "What happened must have really messed with him..." he said as he looked at Ash with seriousness.

He could see what Brock meant, Pikachu is not the type to cry or behave shyly even when he's in scary situations or eventful ones. _W__hat could have happened? _Ash thought, looking directly at Pikachu, concerned, and then glancing back towards Brock.

"I know..." Ash said crouching and petting Pikachu making him ease up, "What could it be?" he said in a low tone as he stood up. The little conversation was making Pikachu's thoughts go everywhere and getting him confused.

_I don't behave like this? What do they mean? I'm scared of humans and shy... I always have been... right?_ Pikachu was now starting to question everything they said, _I remember Ash, but not how I behave? What is wrong with me? _Pikachu thought, but something caught his attention and made him stop.

"Well, if he remembered you then it must be him and he will remember us at one point, right? I guess we just need to give him time, " Dawn added, trying to be positive, but still looking concerned.

"Well, there is not much we can do about it... just wait for Pikachu to find his memory..." Brock said looking directly at Pikachu with an examination eye.

_Yeah... even if I'm scared of those two they have a point... maybe I should just wait... _Pikachu thought and looked towards his trainer. He gave a determined nod to himself and climbed on Ash's shoulder again, feeling a lot more confident and ready.

"Well, we need to keep going... we have been in Pastoria City for a while and he seems ok for now so let's keep going, " Brock said to which Ash and Dawn nodded and proceeded to keep going with their journey.

_I don't know where we are going, What are we doing or what is gonna happen, but I need to stay determined... my memories will be back soon... right? _Pikachu thought as the trio walked out of the dead end.

**XXX**

They had left Pastoria City behind as they kept going with their journey. Pikachu was still scared of Brock and Dawn, but surely less than before. He still could not remember much of his past, but during the time he had been with them, he had remembered Ash's dream and that he was helping him get there. Dawn tried to pet him once, but this came out to him jumping off Ash's shoulder, dodging her action and scaring him. She immediately apologized, her and Brock decided not to go too close to him while he recovered from his memory loss to which he was grateful. Pikachu kept going throughout his mind, trying to remember anything at all, but all he finished off with was the same questions without answer which quickly brought him to give up and let his brain rest for a bit.

_I will find out eventually I guess... _He thought with exasperation. Much to his surprise, the group had suddenly stopped walking when they came across an open space on their path.

"We should set camp here." Brock said, "it's getting dark and we are still a bit far from Hearthome City." Brock said looking at the sky and placing his bag on the ground.

"Yeah... You're right all the persecution lost us some time to get there." Ash responded also placing his bag on the ground as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder.

"Well let's get everyone out so they play while we set camp!" Dawn suggested with a happy tone.

_Everyone out? What is she talking about? _Pikachu tilted his head with confusion, but they didn't realize.

"Great idea!" Ash responded and took 5 weird balls out, "Everyone out!" he cried as he threw the balls upwards.

_Huh? What's that? _Pikachu asked himself, _Oh yeah poke balls... wait, but that means_.

"You too!" Dawn and Brock said as they threw their balls copying Ash's action.

Suddenly a lot of figures started to materialize in front of them and revealed all the pokemon that were once inside the red and white balls. A chimchar, turtwig, gligar, staravia, and buizel from Ash. A piplup, pachirisu, ambipom, and buneary from Dawn and a croagunk, sudowoodo and happiny from Brock.

_Oh no... _Pikachu thought, taking a step back and feeling a bit scared.

"Ok everyone you can play while we set up everything!" Dawn said clapping her hands and giving a smile. Everyone nodded and game a happy cry in response and the trio of trainers went to set up camp. Pikachu was just staring at the pokemon in shock, he was still a good 4 meters away from the group.

"(Pikachu!)" someone cried with surprise and everyone immediately focused their attention on him and started running towards him. Pikachu, startled by this, could not move. He was not scared of pokemon, but he could not remember them and was really shy. He just stood there, frozen, until everyone joined up to him.

"(Buddy, we missed you! We looked for you for so long!)" the piplup said smiling, "(Of course I did the widest search!)" he claimed and raised his face and chest to give a proud look.

"(I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry?)" Pikachu said stepping back from the gang of pokemon, "(I-I-I...)" Pikachu was trying to say something, but all of this was making him shrink in place. The bleu penguin noticed his unusual behavior just like everyone else and got concerned and confused.

"(What's wrong?)" the piplup said now giving him a concerned look just like everyone else as they all started to walk towards him.

"(Pikachu!)" a familiar girly voiced exclaimed with happiness as Pikachu got hugged again by someone from his left side. This one was a buneary, hugging him tightly, apparently, she had not heard him. _That voice... I don't remember her, but I feel more comfortable around her and she's quite familiar... _Pikachu thought but decided to take this as an advantage.

"(I d-don't know y-you g-guys!)" he said shyly as he escaped from the hug and jumped behind the buneary grabbing her shoulders and hiding.

"(EEEP!)" the buneary cried with surprise.

"(What!?)" everyone screamed at the same time except for the buneary. She was blushing, but Pikachu did not notice, hiding behind her.

"(What are you saying?! We have been traveling together all this time!)" one voice said with concern and confusion.

"(Yeah what happened to you!?)" another one said with a bit of anger and concern.

"(Pikachu, we are best friends!)" the piplup said.

Pikachu was just shrinking and shrinking feeling more and more uncomfortable and shy every time they said something directed to him. The yellow mouse felt his eyes start to water his plan did not work as intended and his head was starting to give him headaches again, it was a matter of time before he couldn't sustain his emotions anymore.

The buneary was surely confused at him and startled at his actions. She felt his grip get a little tighter as she knew that the situation was certainly getting him really uncomfortable. The bunny was also concerned and confused by what he stated but she didn't want to scream like the others or make him even more uncomfortable. Then, when she went to see what he was doing behind and saw him start to cry, she immediately snapped.

"(SHUT UP!)" she yelled with annoyance which got the attention of everyone as they stopped talking, even the humans. Pikachu did not move at all he just stayed there. _Why? Why do I need to feel like this? Why can't I remember!? _He screamed in his thought grabbing the buneary's shoulders tightly and feeling even more frustrated by every second that passed. No one could see him crying because he was behind buneary, but they could see her glaring at them with anger.

"(What's your problem Buneary?!)" the piplup asked, a bit annoyed by her sudden outburst at them.

"What's happening here!" Dawn asked and got everyone's attention. Then she noticed Pikachu crying behind the Buneary and Ash did too.

"What happened?!" Ash asked with a concerned look. Then all the pokemon started yelling, trying to explain to them what happened. This made Pikachu even more uncomfortable.

"Whoa, Whoa there guys." Brock said suddenly, gesturing them to calm down with his hands, "I think I know what happened here." he continued and took everyone by surprise. Pikachu's head was still low, but he had stopped crying to pay attention to what was happening around him.

"What happened Brock?!" Ash asked, looking at him with curiosity and concern since the poor Pikachu was crying again.

"Well, I think everyone noticed that Pikachu had lost his memory and they got nervous. This made Pikachu hide behind Buneary and she yelled them to stop," Brock said calmly and all the pokemon nodded quickly and in agreement except Pikachu. _Wow, Brock... _Buneary thought as she nodded.

"Oh, that makes sense... hey everyone... Pikachu is going through a lot right now so please be careful." Dawn told all of the pokemon that looked back at her. They were all still shaken up by the situation but they still accepted and understood what they had been told.

"Why behind buneary though?" Ash suddenly asked with a lot of curiosity. Which made everyone look at her, "Does he remember her?" he asked again tilting his head.

"Hmmm..." Brock was now thinking.

"(I don't know, d-don't look a-at m-me like that!)" she said, a bit embarrassed, and hid her face behind her fluff.

"Ok, I don't know why, but I'm happy that at least he's comfortable around someone." Dawn said with a smile and got everyone's attention again, "Let's not make him and her even more uncomfortable, ok?" Dawn added with a calm tone and everyone just nodded in agreement.

Ash then went with Pikachu and Buneary and petted him to comfort him. A little smile formed on the rodent's face.

"Its ok buddy, no need to cry..." Ash said to him with a calm and comforting tone. This made everyone jump except for Dawn, Ash, Brock, and Buneary.

"(He was crying?!)" the piplup asked worriedly and startled.

"Pikachu is going through a lot and by what the reactions where no one knew he was crying," Brock said to which the pokemon nodded sadly.

"(Sorry...)" said all the pokemon except Buneary in unison looking at the ground.

"Its ok guys... Pikachu just needs the time to remember all of you and get comfortable again." Ash said in a comforting tone as he smiled towards them.

"It's still weird... Pikachu crying? He did not act like this at all before, I'm getting worried." Dawn said in a concerned tone.

"Well we can't do much to change this, maybe what happened to him changed his behavior a bit, but I can still recognize Pikachu in there," Ash said as he looked at Pikachu and petted him a bit more. Pikachu was still looking at the floor and doing nothing trying to recover from the situation but he still had a little smile.

"Yeah me too, but come to think about it... I don't think this happened because of the team rocket explosion that sent him flying, there must be something else..." Brock said, grabbing his chin with his fingers and thinking.

"Yeah... poor Pikachu." Dawn said in a sad tone.

"Yeah... I hope he gets better soon..." Ash said in a sad tone as well. Brock snapped.

"Well, let's not bring everything down... Let's wait for him to remember at his pace." Brock said to everyone, trying to ease up the situation and bring the moods up. "I need to finish dinner and now that everything has settled the pokemon can go play, " he finished, giving a cheerful smile. He surely was the most mature of everyone here.

"Yeah." Ash said getting up, "Do you wanna come with me Pikachu?" Ash asked him. Pikachu was still looking at the ground but was surely calmer now.

_Thank you, Brock... Even if I don't remember you... thank you._ Pikachu thought, then he saw his trainer and smiled.

"(No, I'll be fine now...)" he said as he shook his head, giving him a clear answer.

"Oh... ok no problem buddy!" Ash said with a cheerful smile and left to keep setting the camps.

_I need to also thank Buneary for helping me... _Pikachu thought and saw the buneary beside him, she was watching Ash and the others leave. He also saw all the pokemon just standing there with different expressions and emotions visible. _I don't want to be here... _he said to himself feeling a little uneasy again.

"(I think we should leave him his space... come on let's go do something.)" the buizel told everyone and motioned them to come so they could leave Pikachu space to get comfortable and ease up. Everyone was starting to leave but a certain bunny was still unsure of what to do.

Buneary saw this and stayed still for a bit,_ should I leave... or-_ She thought but got interrupted.

"(Buneary are you coming?)" the piplup asked her as he tilted his head in confusion.

"(hmm... yeah...)" she said still a bit skeptical but, when she was about to leave, a paw grabbed her's from behind. It was Pikachu's, he had something to tell her. She blushed a bit and tried to not hide behind her fluff, but Pikachu could not notice the blush due to her brown fur. _Oh mew! He is grabbing my paw! Well, he does not remember me, but still!_ She thought, squeaking in her mind, _He has such a cozy and warm grip!_

"(Um, I-I just wanted to thank you for t-the help and sorry to have used you to hide and put you on the spot.)" Pikachu said as his ears drooped to the sides, telling just how bad he felt about the situation. He was really sorry that she was targeted because he hid behind her.

_I just feel less shy around her and less uncomfortable... I don't know why, but I want to talk to her... its good to have someone I don't really feel shy or uncomfortable with, not counting Ash since he is human. _Pikachu thought as a nice feeling of comfort and relaxation.

"(Oh, its fine don't worry.)" She said still blushing and feeling a little embarrassed about the paw grab that he hadn't released. She suddenly felt her face go warmer and warmer, _this is Pikachu! There is no other that can replace him! I know it's him now!_ "(Well I have to go cya!)" she said quickly and with shyness as she pulled to hide behind her fluff and turned around to go with the others. Pikachu saw this and proceeded to grab her hand again to prevent her from going. He wanted to ask something else.

"(Eeep!)" She made a sound and turned around again just to see him scratching behind his head nervously, something she found really cute.

"(Could, we maybe talk for a bit?)" he asked, "(I just don't want to be alone and you are the only one I feel more comfortable around... )" he said to her giving a smile. _Wow, I'm so bad at asking stuff... _Pikachu said to himself with a bit of embarrassment taking over.

_Oh mew! Oh mew! Oh mew! He's asking me to stay with him! I don't care that he does not remember... He is still asking me! _She thought and squeaked a bit behind her fluff,_ I can't let this pass! _She said to herself with determination.

"(Y-yeah, I-I d-don't m-mind.)" she said blushing and putting her fluff down, "(I would love to k-keep you c-company!)" she said again giving him a bright smile. Pikachu did not notice the blush at all or the stuttering, he just saw the smile.

_That smile... _He thought, _That familiar smile..._


	4. Feelings and Comfort

**_Authors note:_**

**_Hey there everyone! I'm back with more of this Pika lost his memories! Thanks a lot to everyone reading again, I really love writing this story and the motivation to keep going! Well, that's all I got to say, nothing new. Cya, and enjoy your reading!_**

* * *

_That smile... Is she the real owner of that nostalgic smile? I don't know, but maybe I'll find out... I hope at least. _Pikachu thought, staring directly at the bunny pokemon and examining her, trying to figure it out himself. He was caught off guard when the bunny interrupted all of his thoughts.

"(Hey Pikachu are you ok?)" Buneary asked concerned since the yellow mouse hadn't replied to anything she was saying for the last minute.

"(Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine.)" Pikachu replied with embarrassment after realizing what he had been doing, "(I was just a little spaced out by some thoughts, that's it, )" Pikachu added, giggling nervously and slightly blushing to his behavior.

"(Oh o-ok, where do you wanna go?)" Buneary asked as she blushes slightly and used her free paw to hide with her fluff after realizing that Pikachu hadn't released her other paw yet. Pikachu was confused by the bunny's sudden behavior, he tilted his head with confusion, why was she acting like this? Then, it hit him, he realized that he had been holding the bunny's paw the whole time._ Oh no, I must have made her uncomfortable..._ he thought as he quickly let go of her and turned away from her, hiding his embarrassment but also trying to find a place to go. He was looking all over the place a bit nervously.

_I know this is Pikachu but even so, I need a sign that this is completely him... I may be embarrassed since he is still soooo handsome but I need to make sure it's completely __him__... _Buneary thought while she was hiding from the nervous mouse, not that she realized this since she can't see him behind all of the fluff.

"(Let's go over there!)" he said nervously while pointing at a tree close to them that would provide a nice sitting spot. Buneary did not notice the mouse's tone at all, so, she calmed down, let go of her fluff, and nodded in agreement. Then, both of them walked up to the tree and sat down as comfortably as they could. As they already had gotten comfortable sitting on the spot, a sudden uncomfortable silence filled the situation since none of them knew how to start the conversation. If it wasn't for Pikachu's final initiative to break the silence, maybe they would have stayed there in silence the whole time.

"(Thank you by the way...)" Pikachu said with a grateful and calmer tone to which the buneary reacted by giving him a confused look. Pikachu realized this, "(You know... for coming to keep me company... I just don't feel comfortable around the others yet...)" Pikachu said in a bit of a sad tone as he took his head down since he had forgotten all of these people and pokemon that seemed to be so caring and concerned for him. Buneary immediately realized his depressed expression and reacted.

"(Oh, don't worry I wanted t-to come a-anyways)" Buneary said, stuttering a little but giving the most comforting tone she could at the moment but this didn't change Pikachu's expression at all. Realizing this, Buneary took a deep breath and calmed herself to be more composed and try to help him out. "(You don't need to feel sad... I know you'll get out of this problem!)" she said giving him _That smile_, "(You always resolve the problems here and cheer everyone up! So, you'll see! Everything will work out!)" she said with an energetic and happy tone and also keeping the smile. Pikachu glanced towards her with his saddened expression and couldn't help but dive into the same emotions as her and form a smile.

"(Thank you... even though I don't remember anything)" Pikachu said keeping the smile, "(Well, right now you are proving to be more cheerful than however, I was.)" Pikachu said while giggling and grinning right after. Buneary was at first confused by the sudden comment but after realizing how she was acting and looking at what she found as the cutest grin ever, she started feeling the heat rush up to her face. This, immediately got her to take her fluff and hide.

_Why does she keep doing that? _Pikachu thought while looking at her confused.

"(W-well I try... when a-a friend n-needs me I n-need to r-react.) Buneary said with embarrassment and stuttering while she was still behind her fluff. _That cheerful and happy vibe that he always gives is still there... It's really Pikachu but I need more. _She thought, peeking from her fluff to notice that he was now looking directly at the sky.

That statement made him remember the starly that had saved his life, he was looking at the beautiful sky that was turning orange from the sunset, and feeling the breeze of the night make contact with his body. _I hope I can see him again sometime... _He thought with a thin of sadness but also happiness as he formed a nice and slight smile. Buneary just kept peeking to see him looking directly at the sky, maybe trying to remember stuff. _He looks adorable when he smiles like that... s_he thought, letting go of her fluff and watching him for a bit longer, she always fell hypnotized by him when he did stuff like this or battled, heck even when she just looked at him being normal. Pikachu then turned to her just to notice that she was just watching him, he smiled at her and suddenly she started hiding behind her fluff again. This made him sigh.

_She's weird... cute but weird._ Pikachu thought while he watched her hiding behind her fluff and peeking from time to time to just go back to hiding._ It's funny and she leaves this welcoming feeling with that bright smile and her behavior... maybe that's why I'm more comfortable around her._ Pikachu thought while he kept looking at her with a smile._ Well, there's that and the fact that she also is the one that was the most familiar to me... I don't know why..._ Pikachu was still looking at her but she now had turned to watch the sky and feel the breeze as well with a bright smile plastered on her face. She turned to him and smiled, then she realized something she should have asked earlier when she was calm.

"(Hey, Pikachu do you remember me? Since you said that you were more comfortable with me.)" she asked calmly to the yellow mouse. This made him lose his smile and turn to look towards the sky again.

"(No... I don't but somehow you are the most familiar to me of all, excluding Ash.)" he said calmly but in a bit of a sad tone and looked back at the brown bunny that was also a bit sad of the answer. "(Sorry...)" Pikachu said noticing the sad look but an idea came up to him, "(Well, I think you were the most familiar to me for how cheerful and welcoming you are with that smile of yours... you should cheer up! I don't like sad friends and your smile sure is bright.)" He said giggling and grinning to try to make her cheer up.

_Oh mew! Oh mew! Oh mew! Did he actually just compliment me like that to cheer me up?! Oh mew! Yeah, this is 100% Pikachu! The always caring friend I love! _She thought while her eyes were wide and looking at him. _He is the only one that could make me feel like this! It's not like I was doubting it just that now I can see it clearly!_ She thought as she kept looking directly at the mouse in awe.

"(Did I say something bad?!)" Pikachu asked preoccupied because of the bunny's reaction and behavior that hadn't changed. His ears dropped to the sides, "(I'm so sor-)" he was about to apologize for whatever he did but was suddenly tackled to the ground by the oddly familiar nuzzles of the bunny. She was so happy to know that it was him completely and that his personality had not changed one bit, only for the fact that he was shy now but it was still Pikachu to her.

She was nuzzling with happiness and some tears of joy came out of her as she kept going with her actions. _I thought he was not gonna be the same but he is! The same handsome, caring, and amazing pikachu I love! _She thought. Pikachu was blushing in embarrassment to the bunny's behavior burying her face onto him and nuzzling but it felt oddly nice to him... embarrassing but nice none the less. As all of this kept going for a bit, Pikachu had noticed the tears that had scaped the bunny's eyes and reacted.

"(Hey, are you ok?! Please don't cry! I'm sorry if I made you sad...)" the mouse said worriedly as the bunny stopped nuzzling to look at him she had some tears running down her brown fur but was... smiling?

"(You did not make me sad silly! You made me happy! It's really you!)" Buneary said and proceeded to nuzzle him again and stopped crying, not caring about how embarrassing this was.

When Pikachu heard those words, he was surprised but happy that he did not make her cry of sadness but as he felt the nuzzles something suddenly snapped in his mind. _Why does this feel so familiar? _He thought while feeling the warmth of the bunny's nuzzles as he blushed in embarrassment again._ Buneary... Buneary?_ Suddenly he started having flashbacks again just like with Ash but this time about the overly affectionate bunny. Pikachu was remembering every moment that he had shared with the brown bunny pokemon, the nuzzlings, the praises, the sparkly eyes, the cries and the embarrassing moments too._ Buneary! My overly affectionate friend! I remember!_ He said to himself with excitement and happiness and jumped with happiness to his new memories. This startled the bunny as she fell to her back due to the sudden action.

"(Pikachu are you ok?)" she asked while looking directly at the overly happy pikachu in front of her that had such an excited and goofy grin on his face as he had his arms up towards the sky.

"(I remember you now Buneary! My little praising friend!)" He replied as he chuckled and looked at her keeping his grin. Buneary was wide-eye looking directly at him in awe, "(Your nuzzles snaped my memories of you! Thanks!)" Pikachu said and offered a paw to help her up but there was something wrong... she was looking at the ground without making a single noice, Pikachu got worried. "Hey are you-" He was about to ask but Buneary just jumped to tackle him into another round of nuzzles.

_Oh mew! He remembers me now! _Buneary thought with extreme happiness as she nuzzled the yellow mouse affectionately, she really did not care about how embarrassing this actually was.

"(Why do you need to be so affectionate?)" he said in a joking tone and laughed. After hearing that, the bunny could not help but to blush in embarrassment and stand up to hide behind her fluff again. "(Yup, Buneary alright!)" he said and giggled and stood up to watch at the sky as it was about to become night and the last of the sunlight were running low. Buneary peeked at him and notice him watching the sky again. Then he looked back at her and smiled brightly.

"(Hey look! Let's go over there!)" he said and pointed towards a small hill covered by the last of the sun rays of the day. The bunny nodded in agreement and then they ran for it.

When they got there the sight of the sunset going down bit by bit was beautiful. The sky was turning orange as the sun was hiding and there were no clouds only the trees and beautiful vegetation around. The calming sound of nature and the leafs shaking to the night breeze that was coming. Pikachu looked back at Buneary beside him as she watched the scenery in awe, he knew she liked pretty things and sights. Pikachu could not help but to smile as he looked at the bunny's fur shine on the last sunlight, her wide and cute eyes sparkling and her bright smile of happiness.

_Wow, she sure looks beautiful... wait... what?!_ Pikachu thought and realized a blush developing on his face._ What is this feeling? My insides feel funny and warm... Oh mew! It's just Buneary! Pikachu what is wrong with you?! but... she is beautiful..._ Pikachu thought as he looked back at her with his blush growing but he couldn't stop as he recalled all the moments he had lived with the bunny and her amazing personality. He started daydreaming.

"(Wow, isn't this beautiful Pikachu...)" she said still looking at the sunset in awe.

"(Yeah, you are...)" Pikachu said in a low but audible voice as he was still looking directly at her.

"(What was that?)" Buneary asked with curiosity turning to face him, apparently she hadn't heard what he said. Pikachu snapped out of his daydream and nervously glanced back towards the sunset blushing in embarrassment.

"(Yeah, Yeah beautiful really beautiful the sunset!)" He said in a nervous tone. He did not dare to look back at her right now, hoping that she wouldn't notice his weird behavior.

"(Oh, oh yeah it is!)" Buneary said and turned to see the end of the sunset and the start of the night. Pikachu sighed in relief that she didn't hear him and turned to see her again. _What is this feeling inside of me? Why do I blush to see her? She is just Buneary, I know she is amazing already but what is this feeling? _He thought as he felt his heart doing weird things. Then, they heard his trainers calling everyone for dinner and started running towards them... well running and hopping._ I guess I'll figure it out later._ He thought and kept running.

**XXX**

Everyone had gathered up to eat, Pikachu had finally gotten his bowl after waiting for the whole crowd of pokemon to clear out from Brock. He was still not comfortable with them and felt rather shy so he decided to wait to get his food. While he was waiting Buneary had already gotten her bowl and sat beside her friends and teammates. Pikachu saw this and decided to just eat away from all of them. Besides, He also needed time to think and try to regain his memories. While the mouse was in his world the bunny was having a chat with Piplup, Pachirisu, and Ambipom.

"(Soooo, how did it go with Pikachu?)" Piplup asked rather curious to hear what she had to say.

"(Oh, It went amazing!)" she said happily and cheerfully which confused everyone in the group.

"(How? He doesn't even remember you!)" Piplup said confused and surprised. Buneary started giggling.

"(What's so funny?)" Ambipom asked with confusion to Buneary.

"(Oh, nothing...)" Buneary said still giggling. This made everyone have another confused look but this time towards each other.

"(Then why are you giggling like that?)" Pachirisu said, also confused by the bunny's behavior, "(We just asked how did it go with Pikachu...). She finished still looking at the now smiling bunny.

"(Oh, no it's just... Pikachu remembers me now!)" Buneary said happily. Everyone's eyes widened with surprise as she said so.

"(WHAT?!)" the three others shouted.

"(How does he remember you!?)" Piplup asked surprised by the sudden news, "(What did you do?!)" he asked again. Buneary jumped to their sudden reaction but started giggling right after.

"(Oh, eh... well... I just nuzzled him.)" she said embarrassed and blushing slightly, "(He said that the nuzzles made his memories of me snap back to him.)" she said still blushing to this.

"(Oh mew! You and your crush!)" they said with exasperation in unison which made the bunny hide her face again as she blushed even harder.

"(Um well, I don't know how that worked but whatever, I'm happy for you I guess.)" Ambipom said with a smile, "(I guess It's maybe because you nuzzle him all the time.)" she said again giggling to the situation.

"(Oh man... I wanted to be the first since I'm his best friend!)" Piplup said with a disappointed tone.

"(Yeah sure Piplup, anyways I'm happy for you Buneary!)" Pachirisu said with a happy tone but then stopped to think a second. "(Hmmm... Maybe now that he remembered Buneary we have more chances! He might be starting to get his memory back!)" She said happily and everyone nodded happily and in agreement with the statement.

"(Yeah! We just need to give him some more time!)" Piplup said, excited to hear that his best friend was getting his memory back soon.

"(Yeah!)" Buneary exclaimed happily. She noticed her pellets barely eaten and started eating again but while she did so she noticed Pikachu sitting all alone under a tree nearby. He was not touching his pellets at all, instead, he was watching everyone in the group with a sad expression.

_What could be bothering him? _She thought. Then she stood up and took her bowl of food.

"(Where are you going Buneary?)" Piplup asked confused to see her get up so suddenly.

"(Oh... I'm gonna go with Pikachu.)" she replied and everyone just did an 'ok' nod as she left to eat beside the sad mouse. _I hope he's alright... _She thought and continued walking towards him with her bowl of food.

**XXX**

Pikachu was sitting under a tree eating his pellets slowly and thinking. _Why is it so hard to remember all of this... it feels familiar like I've done it a million times before but at the same time completely new. All of this is just giving me headaches. _He thought and started looking towards the camp where everyone was gathered eating joyfully. Then the images from the earlier situation with the pokemon came into mind. _I was feeling horrible during that time... they were so concerned and worried, even angry... they were yelling, talking, scaring me and I could not help it but cry... ugh. _He thought as he was now looking sad. _They must be really close to me but I just can't remember them... why? WHY CAN'T I?! _He yelled in his mind as he hit the back of his head with the tree he was leaning on. Then he heard footsteps. Pikachu snapped and glanced towards the source of the sound.

"(Hey, Pikachu.) Buneary said as she stopped walking, "(Can I sit with you?)" she asked blushing slightly but he could not tell due to her fur.

"(Oh, sure!)" Pikachu said in a happy tone as the bunny sat next to him. It was already dark outside but he could see her beautiful brown fur shining to the moon's light. He was staring at her for a bit but snapped because he was not feeling at his 100 %. Buneary saw him staring at the sky a bit sad.

"(Hey, Pikachu are you feeling alright?)" she said in a concerned tone. Pikachu snapped out of his sad thoughts and forced a smile to her.

"(Yeah, I'm... fine, don't worry I'm just tired.)" Pikachu said trying to sound fine so she wouldn't press the subject. Buneary noticed this but did not push the topic instead she decided to cheer him up a bit.

"(Oh, ok... It's just that you're so amazing and happy to give such a sad face!)" she said praising him in an attempt to cheer him up.

_Oh, there she is... the praising rabbit._ He thought and chuckled a bit, she really knew how to make people feel better sometimes.

"(Well, you certainly know how to cheer and praise someone!)" Pikachu said but his thoughts from before were not gone completely, he was just ignoring them for now and enjoying the moment with Buneary. Suddenly, his stomach started grumbling and he blushed in embarrassment. Buneary just giggled but suddenly her stomach started grumbling too since neither of them had eaten almost anything.

"(Hehe... guess we should eat now.)" the bunny said while blushing in embarrassment. Pikachu nodded in agreement and started eating under the tree and the starry sky. Pikachu looked to see it again and then proceeded to eat. He did not notice Buneary looking at him.

_He is just so handsome under the night light... _She thought while she was looking directly at him. His yellow fur shining from the night sky light and slightly moving to the breezes of the night. His ears moving up and down each time he ate a pellet and his tail wagging slightly. The warm and amazing feeling he always left on her each time she saw him or the awe feeling he left after his battles. Then she started daydreaming while she thought of his cheerful, happy, kind, and sweet personality. _He is just so cute and handsome... this is the Pikachu I fell for... _She thought. Then after realizing her stomach grumble again, she snapped out of the daydream and started eating as well.

**XXX**

After the eating was done, everyone helped clean up and were now about to get some good rest. The trainers decided to let everyone sleep outside together and placed some blankets to make it more comfortable for them. Ash asked Pikachu if he wanted to sleep outside with everyone or inside with him since he did not feel comfortable with them yet. He decided to sleep with Ash because of that exact reason. Everyone was now into a deep sleep... well almost everyone.

**"_You will never remember... you are weak!"_**

**"_Pathetic..." _Pikachu felt like being thrown everywhere and his head was hurting.**

**"_Beating weaklings like you is fun and hearing the suffering is even better."_**

**He was now placed on the ground. He was trying to talk or move but he couldn't. He was terrified. His head was burning in pain.**

**"_Now you, get out of my way. I'm done..." _The figure that was attacking him said as he was thrown to the side. Pikachu was so scared and hurt that he started crying.**

"(Ahhhh!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he sat, woke up, and stood up quickly, feeling his watery eyes and tears. He was in Ash's tent sleeping beside him, fortunately, no one heard him and Ash was still sleeping. He sat there for a while feeling his wet face from the tears. _That was a dream... no a nightmare... _Pikachu thought as he remembered every bit and started to feel his watery eyes again. He was terrified but decided to walk somewhere more private to let his tears out and not wake someone up.

Pikachu went out of the tent and quietly started to walk towards some bushes at his left to not wake anyone up. When he arrived tho his destination behind the bushes he sat down on a free space in the middle of the bushes._ I can't take it anymore..._ He thought and started crying again remembering the pokemon situation, the headaches and pain, the dreams and explosions, and the nightmare. _Why? Why is this happening to me? I-I'm so scared... _He thought and cried uncontrollably but he was far enough from the camp so no one could hear.

**XXX**

Buneary was into a deep sleep, dreaming about a certain mouse and her together and happy but this had to be interrupted by someone yelling out of nowhere._ Who yelled like that?_ Buneary asked herself. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly, they did not hear the yell since they didn't have such a sensitive hearing like her. She then looked around quietly searching for the source of the sound, until she saw movement exiting Ash's tent. Buneary immediately laid down hiding from whatever was coming out of the tent as she observed it. Much to her surprise, she saw Pikachu that was getting out of the tent but he was looking miserable. The bunny wanted to go talk to him but he quickly and quietly moved to the left until he entered some bushes to the forest.

Buneary decided to go after him. _I need to make sure he is ok. _She said to herself as she quietly moved towards the same bushes that Pikachu entered making sure no one woke up. She was stopped on track, near the bushes, after hearing something._ What is that? It sounds like... crying?! _Buneary was now super worried and hurried up to peek from the bushes. She was seeing it now, Pikachu crying uncontrollably under his paws as he sat in the middle of free space. She felt her heart breaking by seeing the poor mouse looking so miserable and depressed, she wanted to cry herself now but she stood strong._ No! I can't cry! I need to help him!_ She said to herself and walked out of the bushes determined towards the mouse.

"(Huh? W-whose t-t-there?)" Pikachu said in an attempt to make a normal tone but instead gave a terrified tone. He turned to the source of the sound and was surprised to see Buneary walking towards him with a worried look on her face. He then quickly hid his face from the buneary and tried to stop crying but he could not his tears just kept going and going as she was closer and closer.

"(I'm so miserable!)" He cried, "(I hate all of this, I want to know my past, I want my memories, I'm scared... I'm so scared and in pain!)" He exclaimed and cried even harder into his paws as he thought he was making a fool out of himself in front of her, showing her how weak he is. Suddenly he got wrapped into something... something cozy and fluffy at the same time something that transmitted a calming warmth all around him. He glanced at the source of this feeling and it was Buneary wrapping him around her arms and stroking his head. Pikachu was surprised by this, "(I'm so weak)" he said as he covered his face with his paws again but Buneary did not stop stroking his head and comforting him as he sat there crying.

"(You are not miserable, it's only normal to feel sad... You are amazing and always help others, you are sweet and kind and you don't deserve all of this...)" she said in a calm and comforting tone as she kept the hug and head strokes. "(You will get your memories back and I will help you all trough and you are not weak, crying is normal and you are the strongest mouse I know don't do this to yourself, I'm here Pikachu.)" she said in a comforting tone again as she stayed in action. Pikachu looked back at her and then suddenly started crying harder as he hugged back tightly burying his face on her. Buneary was blushing slightly but ignored it and kept stroking and hugging him while he cried.

They were in the same position for a while now and then Buneary realized that the crying had stopped she took a look to the mouse that was around her arms and saw that he was asleep. _Probably all that crying tired him. _She said to herself and then tried to get out of his grip but then he hugged even harder. She blushed hard to the action but ignored as he was trying to say something on his sleep.

"(...no... please... don't... go... I... need you)" The yellow mouse said on his sleep, "(Please... I'm scared...)" he said again as he started to shiver. Buneary felt new slight tears going down his face again. She snapped from all the blushing and nonsense.

"(No don't worry, I'm here I'll stay.)" she said as calmly as she could and stroke his head again. This seemed to have worked since she stopped feeling the shivering and tears. Buneary then proceeded to lay him and herself on the grass, not breaking from the hug.

_Oh mew! This is amazing! No! I need to keep calm! I need to help him! _She said to herself as she cuddled with him stroking his head. There was a wide smile on his face as she did so. Then she felt her eyes heavy and slowly closed them as she felt the warmth of his body and his soft fur. She could not help but smile the brightest she could as she was falling asleep under his soft cuddles. _I really love him... _she thought as the bunny felt the warmth grow and the feeling of accomplishment kicks in.

"(I will never let you feel sad and miserable again and I will stay by your side all the way)" she said, "(Goodnight)" she said again, obviously without a response from the already asleep pikachu but she felt amazing and entered her own deep sleep.

* * *

**_Author's notes: _**

**_There you go! This episode is the longest I've made! I hope you liked it and the little drama that ended in a cute moment XD. I actually wanna make a little shout out to some people that have reviewed and helped me with the story in their own way! Dirty98 and 'This name suits me' thank you for the positive reviews, cheers and constructive criticism! Anyways, I thank you all for reading and I hope you have a great day! Cya for now! _**

**_Oh, and I have a long weekend to write as much as I can! So expect an update to the story soon! Unless something happens then that should be the case. Well, anyways cya!_**


	5. Sleepy Revelations

**_Author's note: _**

**_Hey there everyone! I'm back with more of this Pika love! I'm happy that I have this whole weekend to write as much as my imagination lets me and I hope you guys love this chapter! Well, enjoy it and cya for now! _**

* * *

_Wow, I had the best night… this feels so comfortable…_ Buneary thought, feeling the warm and soft cuddles of Pikachu. His head was right under her neck buried onto her fur and his arms were wrapped around her to feel more comfortable. _Oh, what happened yesterday again? _Buneary thought as she started to remember the whole situation and realized where she was sleeping. She opened her eyes to analyze the situation. Yep, she cuddled with Pikachu to sleep.

"(He's so cute when he sleeps...)" she said in a low voice, not wanting to wake him up, while she was freaking out inside and blushing uncontrollably. The bunny remembered the pain he was going through yesterday and the comfort he needed. She could not help but to stroke his head again.

_Poor Pikachu… he must be going through a lot more than just memory loss… _She thought as she felt the sadness buildup. This made her strokes be inconsistent, rougher, and her hugs were tightening while she was fighting the tears. _H-he does not deserve t-this… _She thought again but got interrupted this time.

Pikachu started to stroke her back slowly and calmly. He was also nuzzling her and trying to talk but only weird sounds came out. This surprised Buneary but she felt better, now all the tears and sad thoughts had stopped and she eased up.

"(Are you awake?)" Buneary asked the stroking Pikachu but the reply wasn't what she expected.

"(D-don't... cry… I-i'm... here... for... you… Buneary)" Pikachu said in a tired tone. This surprised the bunny again but when she checked to see if he was awake…

_He's asleep? What is he dreaming about?_ She thought, looking at the asleep pikachu hugging her._ Normally he wakes up earlier… maybe yesterday just tired him a lot… _Buneary thought and proceeded to reply even if he was asleep and she was completely blushing.

"(Thank you, Pikachu.)" she said in a low voice but loud enough for him to hear and hugged him, even if he was asleep it felt so real for her. Then a wide smile formed on his faced as he stopped stroking. "(You are amazing.)" she said again as he tried to say something but only weird sounds of sleepiness came out.

She was curious, _what could he be saying? _She thought and then an idea popped in her mind.

"(What did you say again Pikachu?)" she whispered to his ear in an attempt to make him speak louder. The mouse immediately started nuzzling her in his sleep and said something that changed everything for her. She could not believe it she was freaking out inside after he said…

"(I… like… you… Buneary, Thank… you)" Pikachu said in a sleepy voice, (I… like… you… a lot...)" he said again as the mouse stopped nuzzling and went into deep sleep mode again, not a word, not a movement. Buneary was just wide-eyed there, staring directly at him. She could not believe it, did he actually liked her?

_Oh mew! Oh mew! Oh mew! He likes me! Wait but he said it in his dream… does he really? No! I don't care! This is the happiest moment of my life!_ She was freaking out, blushing, giggling and nuzzling him, fortunately, this did not wake him up. She wanted to start bouncing up and down and spin with him on her arms but somehow managed to stop herself from disturbing his sleep. A sudden thought came to mind.

_He won't remember saying anything to me… what should I do? _She thought. _I can't just wake him up and say 'Oh you said you liked me when you were sleeping!' that would make it uncomfortable… What should I do? My chance to gain his heart is here! _She thought again but was desperate to find a solution to the problem. Then another Idea popped in her mind, _I'll just wait for him to wake up and tell him how I feel, now that I know that he likes me back it should be easy! _She thought and nodded to herself as she went back to cuddle with him. She could not help but to fall asleep under his amazing cuddles.

* * *

Pikachu was slowly waking up to the sunlight hitting him on the face. He also felt a comfortable and cozy feeling that was cuddled against him. _Wow, this is so warm a comfortable I could sleep for days! What is it? _He thought and started to open his eyes slowly. At first, he only had a blurry vision of something brown and cozy but as his vision came again he noticed what it was… or who. _Buneary?! Why are we cuddling?! _Pikachu was surprised by this, the only things he could remember from yesterday were him crying and crying over how scared he was. _How did this happen?! _He screamed in his mind.

As he was freaking out inside, he felt the warm and cozy fur of the bunny on his and started to recall the events from yesterday. He remembered the comfort and help she had provided for him as he was crying uncontrollably, this was very embarrassing to recall but felt super grateful and happy towards her nonetheless.

_She helped me calm down and sleep… she is so sweet…_ He said to himself. _I'll stay here until she wakes up, I don't want to disturb her._ He thought and tried to get out of the cuddle to sit down next to her but was stopped by her sudden hug tightening around him. If he was already red from the cuddling and how close she was, now he was a literal tomato head. He could feel all the blood rushing to his face and melting it slowly.

"(Don't… Go…)" she said into her sleep as her grip tightened. This sudden reaction surprised the mouse. "(I… need… you...)" the bunny said again with a distressed voice and shivering slightly.

_She's having a nightmare!_ Pikachu thought and proceeded to act. What he was about to do was really embarrassing for him but it was for Buneary's sake. _Ok, here we go... _

"(D-don't worry, I'm here. I'll... I'll stay with you.)" Pikachu said to the shivering bunny as he hugged her a stroke her head lightly. The mouse was nervous but happy since this seemed to work. The shivering had stopped and she gave…

_That amazing and bright smile… It was her definitely… _Pikachu thought as he stroked her head and felt her warm and cozy fluff and her soft fur press against him. He was blushing uncontrollably. _She's so beautiful… did it actually take me a memory lost to realize this? _He sighed. _I'm really falling for Buneary… _He said to himself as the blushing calmed down but did not disappear.

Pikachu stopped the strokes and just thought all of this again. He has a crush on Buneary, he was cuddling with her and his face felt like using 'acid armor' to become as liquid as water. The mouse also recalled all the memories with the bunny and her sweet, kind and amazing overall personality. She always made him feel unique, praised him and was super fun to be around all the time but he never paid attention. Now that he only had her and some other memories, he realized all of this and his crush only grew even more.

_Wow, am I really that dense… I needed a memory lost to realize how amazing she is! Would she like me back? _Pikachu thought and kept looking at her. Pikachu then heard her making weird sounds in an attempt to talk but he could not understand what she was trying to say. Buneary was still asleep but dreaming, He did not notice this.

"(What did you say? Are you awake?)" He asked the bunny without a reply as her eyes kept closed. _Well, she is definitely not awake I guess. _He thought and heard her try to talk again. Pikachu thought she was starting to have another nightmare so he started to hug her again in an attempt to calm her down before it became worst.

"(I'm here Buneary, don't worry you will be ok.)" He said, blush intensifying. The mouse's ear was now so close to the bunny's mouth due to the hug that he heard what she was trying to say all long. He could not believe this, his blush was about to make him explode and he was freaking out inside.

"(I… love… you… Pikachu…)" She said in a sleepy but happy tone. The bunny was still not awake but he heard that loud and clear from her mouth.

_She loves me?! Since when?! How?! It's not even a crush for her It's love?! Or am I just misunderstanding the word?! What is wrong?! _Pikachu screamed in his mind as he blushed to this. The mouse broke up from the hug and looked in another direction, completely embarrassed. He then dared to look at the sleeping bunny. _What?! She is asleep?! Oh mew! What do I do?! I mean, I like her too, but how do I say this to her or what if it's just the dream?! Oh mew! _He was freaking out. His breathing started to become more like hyperventilation and was shivering nervously.

Pikachu kept freaking out until he saw the bunny's uncomfortable expression and realized everything he was doing. The mouse quickly calmed down and stopped shivering so she felt more comfortable. He also shuffled a bit away from her to get a clear view but stayed close enough so he could have one arm around her.

_She's so cute when she sleeps. _He thought as he looked at the sleeping bunny's face, and then came back to the topic calmly. _Ok, now how do I do this? I mean how do I tell her that I like her back? I don't even know if it's true. What if it was only in her dream? What if I mess up or fail in the attempt do to my shyness? _Pikachu started to question himself a lot somehow keeping his calm. The mouse just kept on going and going in non-stopping questions but suddenly something interrupted him. A cold breeze hit the pair of laying pokemon.

Buneary started to nuzzle him under his neck softly. She was still asleep nonetheless but she was nuzzling him and cuddling against him again searching for warmth and softness. He could not help but to smile and hug her with one arm to keep her warm and comfortable. He did not realize her eyes slowly opening and driving consciousness onto her.

Buneary woke up silently as she was nuzzling Pikachu and he was hugging her with one arm and looking straight towards the forest. The bunny started to blush but then the mouse tightened his hug and nuzzled her back to where he could reach. The bunny heard it again but this time from the completely conscious pikachu.

_She gives me this amazing feeling inside and her nuzzles are just the best… how could I have missed this for so long… even if my memory is not fully back yet I remember her completely and I was so dense… _Pikachu thought and blushed more. _Love… maybe I'm just misunderstanding the word but it seems too strong… _Pikachu started to hug her tightly and nuzzle back. _I need to say it even if she is just asleep…_

"(Buneary… I like you a lot too.)" the yellow mouse said as he nuzzled her close to the ears so she perfectly heard that. Buneary was freaking out inside, she could not believe it because now she really knew it was **him** who said it, fully conscious.

_This is my chance! I need to take it! _She said to herself and with determination proceeded to action. Her face felt horribly warm and blushing but she ignored it.

"(You really like me?)" she asked in awe to the mouse. This surprised him a lot as he stopped nuzzling and jumped a bit. He shuffled away keeping a close enough distance to see the full conscious rabbit giving him the brightest smile and the most sparkly eyes as she waited for a response.

"(O-oh, B-Buneary I-I… um… d-didn't k-know y-you were awake.)" He said in a very nervous tone as his blush was melting him. "(Y-you h-heard t-that?)" he asked nervously.

"(uh-hmm~)" she said with a cute nod and a wide smile. He was now blushing uncontrollably again.

"(U-uh… Um… well… hehe…)" He was freaking out and super nervous, she could tell. Then an idea popped in the bunny's mind to help him clear everything out. She wanted to do this for so long and now was the perfect time to try.

"(I know what can help you now~)" Buneary said to the nervous mouse. Pikachu was about to ask what this something was but before he could, Buneary did a nose to nose sweet nuzzle and made him blush a lot. Pikachu did not know what to do but he felt like his heart was going at a thousand per hour and his cheeks melting.

_Oh mew! She is nuzzling my nose! _Pikachu was freaking out, all of a sudden he just calmed down his thoughts but kept the same expression. He was feeling amazing as if his happiness had just taken over his whole body and his heart wanted to pop right out of his chest. He felt like flying through the sky and his nose was taking all the amazing breezes of the summer. _Wow, this feels amazing. _He thought.

_He seems so surprised and startled... maybe I went too far. _Buneary thought but before she could continue asking herself if she did something wrong, she felt it. _Oh mew! Oh mew! Oh mew! he's nuzzling back!_ She thought and kept going with their nuzzle. It was a great moment for both of them, It was not a kiss but felt amazing nonetheless since pokemon have really sensitive noses.

They broke out of the nuzzle but were close enough to feel each other's breaths. Pikachu could not describe how amazing he felt and how much courage it build up for him to say what he really felt for her. For him, she was amazing, always caring for others, bringing the good mood, giving the sweetest moments, praising him and making him feel unique, kindly comforting him and her nuzzles were just the best. He could not help but to give the widest smile he has ever done.

"(Yes Buneary, I like you a lot.)" Pikachu said with a sweet, calmed and determined tone. She could tell that he really meant it, he didn't even startle or had a nervous tone. She could not believe this was actually happening, she was the happiest bunny alive. Finally, after all of that time, she has won his heart but this was not the biggest thing. They were directly looking at each other with sparkly eyes and then he asked **_the question_**.

"(Would you go out with me?)" he asked her, a bit nervous this time but understandable. The bunny put her paws on her mouth and gave the most surprised look.

_He's... he's asking me out! Even with all that is happening! I mean, I know he remembers me but this is so surprising and amazing! _She thought and stayed in the same position. Pikachu saw her sudden reaction.

"(I mean, I know I'm still getting my memories back but I remember you completely a-and I can understand that maybe you want to wait for me to get them or t-)" he was about to keep going before she silenced him with her paw over his mouth. The action surprised him.

"(I would absolutely love to go out with you Pika~)" she said in a calmed and sweet voice, "(Don't worry about your memories, I know you got mine back and I will help you all the way to get them.)" Buneary said again giving him a bright smile. Pikachu was extremely happy about this, he could not help but to let some jolts of electricity fly off his cheeks of how happy he was. Buneary just giggled at this.

"(You're so silly Pika~)" she said giggling at his reaction. Pikachu looked at her wide-eyed and jolting bits of electricity but then calmed down.

"(Hehe, sorry, I guess I got too filled with happiness.)" Pikachu said happily, teasing the giggling bunny.

When all of this stopped and they stared at each other again with those sparkling eyes, they felt themselves getting closer to each other. They could feel each other's breathing even more as their lips were inches away from each other but they got interrupted.

"(Pikachu! Buneary! Where are you?!)" some voices cried. This made the, now, new couple jump.

"(I think we stayed here a bit too long...)" Buneary said looking back at the pikachu.

"(Yeah, let's go with them before they freak out more.)" Pikachu said as he stood up and offered a paw to the bunny. She happily accepted it, stood up and nodded in agreement.

"(Plus we have a lot to tell them~)" she said while she nuzzled his side happily.

"(I guess but I don't know how they would react or behave... you know... memory loss.)" he said with a sigh. "(I would be too shy to even try to tell them... what if they start gathering like yesterday!)" Pikachu said in a terrified tone but Buneary nuzzled his cheek to calm him down.

"(Don't worry, I won't let them get you uncomfortable at all!)" she said determined, she did not want a secret relationship but also did not wanted to make him feel bad. She broke up from the nuzzle, "(It's ok if you want to keep it a secret... I guess... because of your memory)" she said a bit disappointed. Pikachu noticed this and got filled with determination and bravery. He wanted to be the best boyfriend ever for her.

_If a non-secret relationship is what she wants, then I will go with that! _Pikachu thought and looked forward to the bushes that lead directly to the camp. _Besides these people and pokemon were once my friends. _He thought and determinately nodded. The mouse looked back at the bunny that was holding his paw.

"(No, let's tell them! It is no secret to be in a relation! It's something to be proud of and determined about!)" Pikachu said in a determined tone. Buneary looked at him in awe.

_He's so brave... _she thought as the mouse turned to look forward towards the camp holding her hand.

"(Let's go!)" Pikachu said to which the awing bunny happily nodded.

"(Thank you...)" Buneary said in a low voice that he didn't hear. They both proceeded to go to the camp holding paws as they walked towards it and throughout the bushes.

_He's the best. _She thought as they were getting out of the bushes to see the camp right there. _This is the best day of my life!_

* * *

**_Author's note: _****_Well that's the end of this chapter! Now the shiping is up and running! I had a little problem with this chapter since when I was about to save the file my computer froze and made me lose part of it. That was a great example of saving your files all the time XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Well, that's all for now! Cya and thank you for reading!_**


	6. First day, trouble day!

Pikachu and Buneary saw the camp right in front of them. The trainers weren't there anymore, they were probably searching for them. There were three tents, a table with 4 chairs, and some mats were the pokemon had slept but no one was around. This got Pikachu and Buneary concerned.

"(I think we're late!)" Pikachu said as he released from the paw to paw to run on his fours towards the camp and check if anyone was still there. Buneary followed right behind hopping quickly. Unfortunately, Pikachu was right, the camp was alone. This got both of them even more concerned.

"(Should we go look for them? They must be worried sick!)" Buneary asked Pikachu while they both looked at each other. Pikachu then shook his head in response.

"(No, they need to come back here at one point, and if we go after them we risk to get lost.)" The mouse said easing up his look and smiling at the bunny beside him. "(Let's just wait for them here.)" he said taking Buneary's paw again. She could not help but to smile back at him and nod. Then she looked forward towards the hill where they had watched the sunset together.

"(It's weird though... we heard them calling for us, minutes ago, and they're already all out of the camp?)" Buneary stated now looking back at him. This made the mouse think for a minute. They must have been really desperate to find them, that they didn't even wait a second before starting a wide search.

"(Yeah, you're right... well, I guess they rushed to find us somewhere else... I feel bad for worrying them...)" The mouse said and looked towards the hill, his ears drooped to the sides and his look became noticeably sad. This got the bunny's attention, she did not want him being all sad after what happened yesterday.

"(Hey... don't worry they will come back soon, and we will be right here!)" she said giving a bright smile and nuzzling his side. "(Besides, this gives us some special time alone together!)" the bunny said smiling and winking at him. This caught the pikachu's attention.

"(Hehe... guess you're right!)" Pikachu said giggling and smiling to the bunny's behavior. She leaned forward and gave him a nose nuzzle that he happily returned blushing a bit in embarrassment. He was still getting used to this but he could not deny it felt amazing.

_She is so good a making me feel better... _Pikachu thought and broke up from the nuzzle to look at her. _She is so beautiful and kind, I really like her... _Pikachu thought again eyes sparkling a bit. Buneary just giggled and pointed towards the hill.

"(Let's go there cutie~)" she said in a flirtatious and cute way. "(We will be able to see around better, and it's also a great spot!)" the bunny said again. Pikachu nodded in agreement. They both walked paw to paw towards and up the hill that was close to the camp. When they finally got to the top of the hill, they took a quick glance around to check for anyone close but no one was around yet, so they just sat there side by side. There was a comfortable silence as the breezes and the sound of nature filled the situation. Buneary was the one to break the silence.

"(It is certainly an amazing day... not a cloud... just the sun and calming breezes.)" Buneary said to Pikachu as she closed her eyes to feel the sunlight and breezes hit her body gently. The mouse mimicked this. He closed his eyes and started feeling the sunlight and breezes hitting him pleasantly. He then opened his eyes again and looked at her. Buneary was looking back, admiring how cute the mouse looked as he did that. She gave a wide smile, Pikachu just blushed slightly and proceeded to reply.

"(Yeah, it certainly is an amazing day.)" Pikachu said smiling. "(I hope we can share days like this all the time.)" The mouse said and looked towards the forest in front of them. It was a vast and green forest that emitted a pleasant and calming sound of nature and at the end of this forest was a big mountain. The sight was certainly beautiful.

_But I know someone even more beautiful... _He thought and looked at the bunny that was now looking forward. She looked concerned about something but when Pikachu was about to ask she interrupted.

"(Where, could they be?)" she asked looking at the vas forest in front of them. It was certainly big but he didn't think they would go to far from the campsite. She was looking kind of worried now.

"(I don't think they would go too far from the campsite, so they might be coming back soon, don't worry.)" He said giving her a calming smile. She looked at him uncertainly for some seconds but smiled back after a bit. Then she nuzzled his side and rested on it.

"(Thank you... I still feel a bit worried but I know they will be back soon.)" she said looking forward as she kept resting on his yellow fur. Pikachu was blushing, he was still getting used to all of this affection and actions. "(Besides... I love spending time with this cute Pika!~)" she said in a flirtatious way as she nuzzled his cheek now. This made him blush even more as his electric sac jolted some electricity out which surprised the bunny.

"(S-sorry, t-that happens w-when I get really h-happy or excited.)" Pikachu said looking away in embarrassment. Buneary giggled and blushed slightly since she knew that Pikachu was feeling extra happy with her. She proceeded to nuzzle his side again.

"(Don't worry, It felt nice anyway!)" Buneary replied resting on his side. "(So that means you are extra happy cause of me, humm~)" The bunny said flirtatiously.

_Wow, she flirts a lot... it's cute nonetheless... _Pikachu thought and proceeded to respond but felt her fluffy ear top caressing his cheek to make him jolt again. He could not resist and did so. Buneary just giggled.

"(Hey! No fair!)" he said with an amused tone and smile, also blushing. She started laughing to this reaction. Pikachu could not help but to laugh with her. They laughed and laughed for a while until they both needed to breathe. When they both calmed down, they looked at each other with sparkly eyes, they were really enjoying each other. The mouse and bunny were so happy together and felt like time was slowing down around them.

_She's amazing, I'm the happiest Pikachu ever! _He thought.

_He's amazing, I'm the happiest Buneary in the world! _She thought.

They were getting closer and closer to each other, each time feeling more and more each other's breathing as they looked with sparkly eyes. They were so close, their lips were inches away again, this was a beautiful moment for the couple.

"(You're amazing Buneary...)" He said in awe.

"(You're amazing Pikachu...)" She replied in awe.

This was it, the moment of the new couple's first kiss. They were getting closer, closing their eyes and-

"Pikachu! Buneary! Where are you?!" Someone said from the forest in front of them. This made the couple jump and look towards the source of the sound (**_YUP no kiss yet_**).

It was the girl called Dawn followed by Piplup, Pachirisu, and Ambipom. They were all looking around and searching while they walked back to camp. Pikachu was hoping to see Ash first because he wasn't comfortable with another human yet, but he was happy that Buneary could see her trainer again.

"(Hey, Dawn! Over here!)" she cried happily as she stood up and waved for them to see her. They all looked towards where they were.

"(Buneary!)" the pokemon exclaimed. The trainer and pokemon immediately rushed towards them and Pikachu could not help but to hide behind the waving bunny after recalling the events from yesterday. When they arrived to where they were set, they all started talking.

"(We were so worried!)" Pachirisu said.

"(Yeah, you and Pikachu went missing and everyone started a wide search around the area!)" Ambipom said sounding kind of angry and tired.

"(Where were you?)" Piplup asked. None of them had noticed Pikachu hiding behind her. When she was about to say something Dawn interrupted.

"You went missing for a while and got us all super worried Buneary! At least tell us next time you're going somewhere!" Dawn said doing a gesture with her finger and sounding angry at Buneary. Pikachu felt sad because it was his fault that her trainer got mad.

"(Sorry...)" Buneary said as she looked at the ground sadly. Dawn eased up and smiled.

"Well, at least you're ok. What happened anyway?" the girl asked and the bunny looked back at her with a smile. Then she moved to the side a bit to show the pikachu that was hiding right behind her.

"(I was with Pika!)" she said happily and pointed towards him. They all looked in shock, no one had noticed him. Pikachu had his ears drooped and a scarred face as they looked at him in shock.

_Why are they making that face? Are they gonna jump on me again?! _Pikachu thought as he took a step back.

"(Pikachu!)" The pokemon cried. This made him jump and hide behind Buneary again. He wanted to be brave like he promised but it was hard.

"(They're going to jump on me like yesterday!)" He said in a scared tone as he hid behind the bunny, shivering. Buneary gave a slight glare to all the pokemon as they looked sorry for him, then focused her attention on Pikachu. She could tell that he was really scared. He was shivering and looking at the ground. His grip was also tight, she could feel how much terror he was experiencing.

"(No... they won't do that, don't worry Pika.)" she said hugging him and stroking his back in an attempt to calm him down. She couldn't blame him for being so scared after all he had gone through yesterday, even if he tried to be brave, it's still hard for him and the bunny knew that.

_I-I need to calm down... _Pikachu thought and felt the warm hug and calming stroke of his girlfriend.

She noticed him calming down as the shivering stopped and he nuzzled her under her hug. He then stood up and went beside her, looking at the pokemon and human girl while he was holding the bunny's hand. They were all looking rather confused... well all except Dawn.

"(What just happened?)" the penguin asked confused, but before Buneary could answer Dawn interrupted again.

"Aww, so cute!" the girl said. "It almost looks like..." she noticed them holding hands. "Wait are you guys a couple now?!" she asked while she waited for an answer with intrigue in her eyes. Dawn has a thing for all romantic stuff.

They both blushed heavily and nodded to the girl's question. Then Buneary went closer to Pikachu and gave him a nuzzle to the side, which he happily returned. He didn't feel to shy when she was around but he did feel slightly embarrassed.

_Heh... it's embarrassing but I love her nuzzles... _Pikachu thought and accidentally let some sparks escape from his cheeks again. Buneary didn't seem to mind at all. After some time they stopped and looked at all of the pokemon's shocked faces and Dawn's awing expression.

"Aww... you finally got him Buneary!... wait does he remember you then?" Dawn asked. They both nodded in agreement. "Does he remember us all now?!" she asked with a surprised tone. Buneary let Pikachu answer this one. He sighed.

This reaction made Pikachu remember yesterday slightly but he took it out of his mind and shook his head in disagreement with Dawn's question as he drooped his ears and felt sad about his memory loss.

"Oh... I'm sorry." she said kindly, realizing that Pikachu felt sad about the comment. "I'm sure you'll get your memories back soon, don't worry!" she said in a comforting tone. Pikachu still felt sad about it though, It's just really frustrating him.

_How am I gonna remember everything... I only remember Buneary and Ash by pure luck... _Pikachu thought, looking at the ground his ears still drooped to the sides. Buneary noticed his sad look didn't change at all and decided to help him cheer up.

"(Hey... don't worry Pikachu you'll get your memories back... I promise!)" The bunny said smiling and nuzzling his side to calm him down. Pikachu felt a bit better but also confused.

"(How can you promise something like that?)" he asked the nuzzling buneary beside him. She stopped to look at him with a smile on her face.

"(Because I will help you all the way to get them silly~) the bunny said booping his nose. Pikachu cringed a bit to the sudden action but smiled and hugged the bunny tightly. This couple was a sappy one but also a happy one nonetheless.

"Aww, you guys are the cutest together!" Dawn exclaimed with a wide smile. They both broke up from the hug and blushed heavily since everyone was watching them. They kept their paws locked together but they were now looking towards the pokemon and human girl.

"(Wow, It was about time! Congrats to both of you!)" Ambipom said smiling at the new couple.

"(Yeah and you guys are so cuuuute together~)" Pachirisu said and ran in circles, excited. Piplup must have been the most surprised out of the three of them. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"(My best friend and my amazing teammate are finally together!)" Piplup said and covered his face to let some tears of joy escape his eyes. Buneary rolled her eyes but smiled at them.

"(Thank you so much, guys!)" Buneary said in a grateful tone and hopped, up and down, in excitement.

"(Y-yeah, Thanks!)" Pikachu said with a happy but noticeably shy voice tone. He didn't remember any of them but felt happy to hear all the support from them. The mouse felt calmer now.

"Well, Brock and Ash should come back in a bit..." Dawn said and looked towards the campsite. "Let's go to the campsite, for now, ok?" she stated and pointed towards it. All the pokemon nodded in agreement. Then, Pikachu heard something strange from behind him. He quickly let go of Buneary's paw to look where the sound came from. They all started to look at him.

_I could swear I heard something... _Pikachu thought as he sharpened his eyes to see clearer. Suddenly a large metallic hand with a red rubber glove on rushed towards him at an amazing speed grabbing him and trapping him. He could not move his arms, tail or legs, he was completely trapped. He even tried to thunderbolt but it did not seem to work.

"(Pikachu!)" He heard a distressed bunny call out for him. All of them were running towards him stopping at a certain distance and taking battle stances.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Dawn cried angrily. Then some laughs were heard from where the large hand popped out. Then a balloon, shaped like meowth head, flew up and out of the trees.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" a female voice sang.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." a male voice sang.

"Melting on the wind..." female sang.

"Past the stars..." male voice said.

"And in ya' ear!" a voice with a weird accent sang.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace..." female voice.

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place." male voice.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet..." female voice.

"When everything is worse, our work is complete!" male voice.

"Jessie!" female said.

"And it's James!" male said.

"And Meowth, now that's a name!" weird accent voice said.

"putting the do-gooders in their place..." Jessie said.

"...Team Rocket..." James said.

"In ya' face!" Meowth said.

"(And Wobbufet!)" some pokemon said.

"(Also Mime jr.!)" some other pokemon with a hight toned voice said.

"Team Rocket!" Dawn angrily cried.

Pikachu tried another thunderbolt but it didn't work. He could swear that all of this was too familiar. Then they turned him so he could see them clearly.

"Save your energy Pikachu that won't work!" James said with a laugh. He was a blue-haired guy wearing a weird white uniform with an 'R' in the middle of the shirt.

"Pikachu is ours now twerp so mind your own business!" Jessie said with another laugh. She was a red-haired woman with the same uniform as the other guy.

"The boss is finally gonna give us our promotion!" Meowth sang. He was just a talking meowth with an annoying accent.

Pikachu was shocked after seeing them. His memories of them started to come back to him. They were the ones that always followed him around and tried to capture him. They were the annoying trio that always hurt him or his friends. They were... they were...

_The cause of the explosion in my memory dream... _Pikachu recalled his dreams of the explosion. They were the three figures that caused the explosion. Pikachu felt terrified. He started to recall everything that made him cry last night. The nightmare, the thoughts, the dream's explosion, his memory loss, everything! Pikachu was so scared that he started crying. He did not want to live all that again. He did not want to explode again!

"(Pikachu!)" Bunneary cried. "(Give him back you stupid trio! You're hurting him!)" Buneary said angrily and worriedly, looking at the crying Pikachu now. The trio looked at him crying.

"Pikachu is crying?!" James said, obviously surprised by what he was looking at.

"You guys are the reason for his memory loss! You probably planned all of that to erase all of his memories with us!" Dawn said angrily to the shocked trio. They all glanced back at her with annoyed faces.

"Look girl we are bad but even we don't fall that low! We never planned anything to do with this yellow rat's memory!" Jessie cried angrily as she pointed at him.

"Well, who else could it have been then?!" Dawn cried back angrily.

"Ya' know we went separate ways after the explosion, so don't blame us!" Meowth shouted. "Anyways we're taking 'im! Memory or no memory!" he shouted again.

"Pikachu does not want to go with you! Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn shouted. Pikachu was still crying but he felt this situation quite familiar.

Piplup charged up and threw a beam of explosive blue bubbles at the balloon with great speed. The team didn't even get time to react before the bubbles hit and destroyed the arm with an explosion, unfortunately hurting Pikachu in the process. Team Rocket gasped as Dawn ran towards the falling pikachu. She caught him and then ordered another attack but this time to all of the pokemon.

"Buneary use ice beam, Piplup another bubble beam, Ambipom use swift, and Pachirisu use discharge!" she ordered. All of the pokemon charged up and threw their attacks at Team rocket. The trio and their pokemon hugged each other in fear as the attacks came closer and closer, making contact and exploding. Team Rocket was sent flying.

"Well, that happens when ya' get distracted..." Meowth said sighing and flying.

"How could have the yellow rat lost his memories though?" James asked while flying too. He was making an amusing questioning position as he flew.

"I DON'T CARE WE COULD HAVE CAPTURED HIM BUT YOU GUYS GOT DISTRACTED!" Jessie shouted as they both looked at her with terror marked on their faces.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they all shouted and disappeared from view.

* * *

Pikachu opened his red and puffy eyes as they kept watering slightly. He noticed that he was on Dawn's arms. The mouse was not in a state to jump off the human's arms, he was hurt physically and mentally. Pikachu knew she had saved him from his fall and helped defeat Team Rocket again but why did this seem rather too familiar. Then something clicked in his mind as he looked at the girl's face and remembered Piplup's bubble beam.

_This has happened before... It's like... like... **The first day in Sinnoh!**_ Pikachu thought and directly looked at her with wide eyes. _Dawn and Piplup! _Pikachu started having flashbacks of the times he had to spend with those two. His best friend Piplup always being a doofus but a good friend nonetheless. Dawn, always being positive and attracted to cute things. He remembered everything about the two of them, and their time together.

_They saved me from Team Rocket... just like that first day... _Pikachu recalled when Dawn and Piplup had found him.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Pikachu was running away from Team Rocket throughout a forest. Those three never knew when to give up but this time they separated him from Ash and got him ill. Despite all of that, Pikachu just kept running. He was not about to get captured again. Then the mouse came across some bushes_** **_that lead towards a dirt path. Pikachu could not take the tiredness much longer as he collapsed on the ground after getting through the bushes._**

**_"What is that?" some girlish voice asked. Pikachu heard this and stood up to check who it was._**

**_'Great now what?' Pikachu thought then saw the source of all the talking. It was a girl around Ash's age that was accompanied by a piplup and with her bicycle. The girl was pointing the pokedex at him. After the pokedex finished with his description of a pikachu, the girl and penguin stared at each other for a second, then looked back at him with determination._**

**_'oh no...' Pikachu thought._**

**_"Piplup use bubble beam!" the girl said as the pinguin started charging the bubble beam and trowing the bubbles directly him. Pikachu quickly used a thunderbolt that destroyed the bubbles. The girl seemed distracted by this, she must have been a new trainer. He took this moment to charge up another thunderbolt._**

**_"Oh, yeah sorry... um... Use peck!" she ordered. Since he was too far away and the thunderbolt was ready, the penguin got directly hit by it, sending him and the bicycle flying across the path. Pikachu left the piplup and bicycle extra crunchy._**

**_'Ups... this wasn't expected...' Pikachu thought as he nervously scratching the back of his head. The girl looked back at him with an angry face and threw a pokeball at him. Pikachu could not dodge it but he knew it wouldn't affect anyways. The ball just bounced off him, tried a capture but did not work. She was surprised when nothing happened after throwing the ball at him._**

**_'Oh no, I'm losing time here! they are going to catch up!' Pikachu thought, recalling Team Rocket but it was too late. As Pikachu was about to leave, the pokemon of the trio surrounded him. They were talking to the girl while he was being attacked by their pokemon. All the mouse could do was dodge and throw a random and weak thunderbolt that hit the trio but did not send them flying. He could not do more._**

**_'Is this it? Am I gonna get captured by Team Rocket?' Pikachu thought as he was way too weak to defend himself. He was about to give up, when..._**

**_"Piplup use bubble beam!" He heard the girl command as the bubbles hit the pokemon of the trio and sent them away from him. She was now standing right in front of him in a protective way._**

**_"This pikachu doesn't seem to be wanting to go with you guys! Who are you?!" she said angrily to the trio. That was their cue to start the motto._**

**_"Listen is that a voice I hear?" Jessie sang._**

**_"It's speaking to me loud and clear." James sang._**

**_"Melting on the wind..." Jessie sang._**

**_"Past the stars..." James said._**

**_"And in ya' ear!" Meowth sang._**

**_"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace..." Jessie sang._**

**_"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place." James sang._**

**_"A rose by any other name is just as sweet..." Jessie sang._**

**_"When everything is worse, our work is complete!" James sang._**

**_"Jessie!" Jessie said._**

**_"And it's James!" James said._**

**_"And Meowth, now that's a name!" Meowth said._**

**_"putting the do-gooders in their place..." Jessie said._**

**_"...Team Rocket..." James said._**

**_"In ya' face!" Meowth said._**

**_"(And Wobbufet!)" Wobbufet cried._**

**_"(Also Mime jr.!)" Mime jr. said._**

**_"I've never heard of a...Team Rocket." the girl stated confused. They were all surprised by this but seemed to understand that they weren't in Kanto anymore. They and the girl kept talking as Pikachu was just worrying about what would happen next. Suddenly, someone reacts._**

**_"Seviper use wrap!" Jessie ordered as the big snake caught the penguin, wrapped him with his long body and started suffocating him. Pikachu got preoccupied but after a bit the girl reacted._**

**_"Piplup use bubble beam!" the girl said. The penguin followed her orders and shot the bubbles at the snake's face which got him free of his grip. Then Team Rocket was angry and started talking but Pikachu could not hear what they said, he only heard the girl say something about him as he looked at them scared behind her. Then they sent all their pokemon against them._**

**_"Piplup use bubble beam again!" the girl ordered but the mouse knew it wouldn't be enough. Pikachu gathered all the energy he had left and shot a thunderbolt with the bubble beam. These two together sent the trio and their pokemon flying, leaving them in peace._**

**_"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTHING OFF AGAIN!" "the trio and their pokemon shouted as they disappeared from view._**

**_"We did it!" the girl exclaimed as they celebrated. Pikachu suddenly felt all of his tiredness hit him and collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was the girl say that she was gonna get him to a pokemon center and then he fell unconscious._**

**_Flashback end._**

Pikachu felt happy to remember all of this. After getting him to the pokemon center, the girl had also helped him find Ash. He was so happy to have some memories back again. Now he could be in contact with her no problem!

"(Thank you... Dawn)" Pikachu said in a low voice as she carried him towards the others. Suddenly, Pikachu felt a pain on the back of his head.

"(Argh!)" the mouse cried in pain as his vision began to blur out. He was losing consciousness, and the pain became worst.

_What the heck is this pain?! _Pikachu cried in his mind as all of his body felt heavy and his senses begin to shutdown.

"Pikachu what's wrong?!" He heard Dawn say worriedly but he couldn't respond to the question.

"(Pikachu!)" That was the last thing he heard before he passed out on the girl's arms. They were the calls of his worried new girlfriend...

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I was expecting this chapter a lot earlier but school got me working hard. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! I'm actually making this note to say that I'm gonna be super busy during the weekend so the update might be a bit late but I'll try my best so it does not happen! Anyways, that's all I've got to say for now so, cya!_**

**_Oh, wait I forgot to shout out some people in the other chapter_****_! Thanks so much to Sir Fenith and ravengal for reviewing! Also thank you all a lot for reading! Anyways, now I'm clear :b so, cya!_**


	7. Dreams and nightmares

**_Author's note: _**

**_I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. The school has been really hard these days and the trips and stuff is delaying the updates. As soon as I'm off all of these delays, updates will be just like before! Anyways, I won't keep you from reading anymore, I hope you guys like it and cya!_**

* * *

"**_You..." a voice said. Pikachu opened his eyes. To his surprise everything around him was white. There was absolutely nothing or no one around… just white._**

"**_Huh? W-where am I?" Pikachu said in a scared tone. He was confused and scared, he didn't know where to go or what to do so he just stood there shivering a bit. _**

"**_...Weak…" the voice repeated and made Pikachu jump in surprise. _**

"**_W-what?! W-where are you?!" the mouse said as he looked all around him but there was no one near or far. He was starting to build up more and more terror. Suddenly, something caught his attention. It was far away but he could clearly see that it was brown color. He started walking towards the thing, he was scared but he needed to do something at one point. As he came closer and closer the thing was getting clearer to see but when he was close enough to see it clearly… _**

"**_B-buneary?!" he exclaimed in surprise. It was indeed her, she was just standing there and looking away from him. Pikachu was relieved to see her and walked towards her. _**

"**_You don't know, how happy I am t-" Pikachu stopped talking. Buneary had vanished when he was about to give her a hug. Pikachu was even more scared now. _**

"**_...You… Won't remember… You... are weak…" the voice repeated but kept on going and saying the same thing. Pikachu was terrified, he was shivering in place and couldn't move at all like if a force was trapping him. _**

"**_W-what d-d-do you w-want from me?!" Pikachu yelled as his terror kept going. The voices stopped, it was now completely silent. The mouse was confused. _**

'**_What just happened?' he thought. He tried to move but still couldn't. 'What is t-this?!' he exclaimed in his thoughts. Suddenly, in the distance, a wave of darkness was rushing forward towards his direction. Pikachu was terrified looking at the massive of pitch dark matter rushing in his direction. _**

"**_Help!" That's all Pikachu could exclaim as he tried his best to move but couldn't. "Please, help!" Pikachu said again. The wave was moving really quick and Pikachu could not do anything to try to stop it. He even tried using his moves but this did not work, they just didn't come out. "What do I do?!" he yelled as his eyes started to feel the tears building of all the fear he was experiencing. _**

"**_I… want…" the voice said again which caught Pikachu's attention. "I WANT YOU TO SUFFER!" the voice yelled as the wave of darkness hit the poor pikachu. _**

"**_Please… Someone…" Pikachu said sobbing from all the terror. Everything around him had turned dark and black, he heard voices… familiar voices… many voices. They were all insulting him, making him feel bad, making him sad and frightened. _**

"**_Good for nothing!" a voice said._**

"**_You always forget! No one likes you!" another one said._**

" **_You're just weak and stupid!" another voice exclaimed._**

**_Pikachu was feeling even worst but then he started seeing and hearing explosions all over as he was thrown around like a ball. The voices just continued and he was trying to run away and yelling for help everywhere._**

"**_Wake up!" someone yelled. Then a million other voices started to follow this one. They became louder and louder as the explosions stopped and he was not being thrown anymore. Pikachu immediately put his paws on his ears to cover the voices as they kept getting louder. _**

"**_PLEASE!" he yelled. _**

"**_PIKACHU WAKE UP!" he heard someone scream._**

* * *

"HELP!" Pikachu yelled as he immediately sits upon the soft pillow he was on. He then crouched and hid his face behind his paws in fear, he didn't even check around to notice the worrying bunny beside him.

"Pikachu!" she said in a worried and almost sobbing tone. He got her really scared. "You were moving around! Crying! Calling for help! I was so worried!" she said, almost yelling, as she started hugging him to comfort him and herself. The bunny started crying.

Pikachu felt the warm hug from his new girlfriend that was really worried about him. He felt slightly better but he was still in an unstable status.

"It was horrible!" he said crying louder as he hugged back the sobbing bunny, burying his face onto her fur. "T-ther w-was a v-voice, t-t-that w-wanted me-me to s-suffer!" he said as he cried and held tightly to the bunny. "t-there was you then voices insulting dark scary voice explosions and and-" Pikachu said panicking and crying.

Buneary felt her heart getting hit with a hammer as she saw him crying onto her, she felt like crying more herself, but she calmed down for Pikachu's sake and comforted him instead. She interrupted him.

"shh shh, it's over... it was just a nightmare Pika, forget it..." she calmly said as she stroke the back of his head with her paw, softly. Pikachu felt himself calming down to this. Buneary was like a mother comforting her crying baby at this moment, except this was her comforting her scared boyfriend of a nightmare. "I'm here... don't cry... it's all over and I won't let them hurt you," she said in the most comforting tone you can _ever_ imagine.

Pikachu was calming down slowly with each stroke to his back. He felt so lucky to have such a great girlfriend, someone he could trust, someone he felt safe with, someone he could love and someone he could have great times with.

The mouse stopped crying and separated a bit to look at her clearly. She was giving him a comforting smile, looking directly into his eyes. Both of them had red and puffy eyes, of course, Pikachu's were redder but that did not change the fact that they were both sparkling at each other.

"Thank you... Buneary," Pikachu said in a better tone as he went and nuzzled her nose. She nuzzled back but after a bit it went from the nose to the cheek as they hugged each other again.

"No problem, I will always be here for you," Buneary said as she kept the cheek to cheek nuzzle. They kept this action for a bit until pikachu lost his balance, due to tiredness, and landed on his back with the bunny resting on his chest and under his arms. Her fluff was so cozy and the warmth that she was sharing with her was amazing. Pikachu felt like he was going to pass out soon. They both giggled to the fall.

"You are the best... I really like you *yawn* ...more than anyone," he whispered to her close ear and nuzzle the rolled one's fluff as his eyes closed.

Buneary giggled and got comfortable under his hug and on top of his chest. She started feeling the sleepiness get to her as she slowly closed her eyes. His fur was so soft and warm that, for her, it was like sleeping on a cloud. She could not stop the sleepiness anymore.

"I love you more than *yawn* ...anything too," she said before all her senses shut down and drove her to the world of the dreams. The couple had fallen asleep together.

Pikachu didn't even check where he was, all he cared about was Buneary and his dream right now. Fortunately, no one had been there to disturb the moment.

* * *

**_"huh? Where am I?" Buneary asked as she got up from where she was laying. It looked like she was resting on a tree in the middle of a flower field. Flowers of all types surrounded the tree. Blue, yellow, red, and, Buneary's favorite, Pink._**

**_"Wow! So pretty!" the bunny exclaimed as she looked with sparkling eyes at all the flowers surrounding the one big tree in the middle. "I wish Pikachu was her-" she got interrupted when she heard something or someone at the other side of the tree._**

**_"Huh? Who could it be?" she asked herself. The bunny decided to take a look and peeked from the side of the tree._**

**_"Not... another... nightmare... please," Pikachu said as the imaginary tears fell from his eyes. It was him who was sobbing behind the tree. Buneary gasped silently and rushed to hug him. Pikachu got caught off guard._**

**_"Don't cry Pikachu, I'm here..." Buneary said as she stroke the yellow mouse with her paw. This has become almost a habit already that she forgot it was a dream. Pikachu got surprised but hugged back anyways._**

**_"You're not... real... but... your hugs are always the best..." Pikachu said as he stopped sobbing. Buneary was surprised by this because if he thought she was a dream and she thought he was a dream then that means..._**

**_"I'm as real as you silly!" she said with her amazing bright smile. Pikachu got caught off guard, he broke up from the hug to look at her directly in the eyes._**

**_"W-wait you are not a dream?!" Pikachu exclaimed in a surprised tone._** **_He was inspecting every inch of her face right now to be sure it wasn't a dream._**

**_"I thought you were a dream too but nope we are here!" Buneary happily replied as she hugged the surprised pikachu back. Pikachu was in a shock state._**

**_"How did this happen?! Like are we connected in our dreams or something?!" Pikachu asked still surprised. Buneary was more calmed than him towards the subject so she just started thinking._**

**_"I don't know wha-" Buneary was saying and got interrupted by a feminine voice._**

**_"Listen... " the voice said. Pikachu and Buneary jumped in surprise as they glanced around to find the owner._**

**_"You can't see me but I can see you..." the voice said. Buneary was the first of the two to talk._**

**_"Who are you?" The bunny asked._**

**_"That is not important, we don't have much time..." the voice replied._**

**_"W-what do you w-want?" Pikachu said in a scared tone. He remembered the voice from his nightmares and, even though it wasn't the same voice, this voice scared him._**

**_"No need to be afraid, I'm here to help..." the voice replied._** **_She obviously had noticed Pikachu._**

**_"Huh? Help?" Buneary asked, confused by what she meant._**

**_"Yes precisely, I'm here to help your yellow friend..." the voice said. They were surprised by this._** **_Did she want to help him with his memories and nightmares?_**

**_"You mean... his nightmares and memory loss?" Buneary asked still confused._** **_Pikachu was standing there as confused as the bunny but he was paying full attention._**

**_"Yes and I got to say this quickly because my energy is running out." the voice said. "My counterpart has erased his memories and is making him suffer through his dreams. He becomes more powerful each time someone, he has pinned, feels scared, suffers, and feels negative emotions. He tries to erase every bit of positive and happy feelings from the person until this one collapses into pure negativity." the voice said. Pikachu and Buneary's eyes widened in shock as she continued quickly._**

**_"Your friend is in danger but he can get saved. You are already helping with making him feel better but he needs more... he needs his memories. With that I will have enough power to enter his mind and exterminate anything from my counterpart that is left in him..." the voice finished._** **_A light started appearing in the two pokemon's sight as they just stood there with eyes widened. _**

**_"Now you... must... go..." the voice said cutting out slowly. Pikachu and Buneary were still processing all of this but snapped when they heard that._**

**_"Wait! We still have questions!" Buneary yelled to the voice as the bright light started covering both her's and Pikachu's sight almost completely._**

**_"We... will... meet... again..." the voice said. "Remember... positive... means... strong..." the voice said._**

**_"WAIT!" Pikachu yelled in desperation. The blinding light covered their sight completely as the beautiful flower field disappeared in front of their eyes_**.

* * *

Pikachu and Buneary suddenly woke up in their previous position. They had quickly opened their eyes still in shock from all that had just happened. Pikachu was the first to talk.

"W-what was that?" Pikachu asked in shock. Buneary just looked at him from her position.

"I-I don't know..." Buneary replied with the same shock. Pikachu felt her head move and blushed slightly but ignored it.

"S-so I'm d-destined to suffer f-from all of this u-until I remember everyone and she erases her counterpart's remainings f-from me?" he asked to the bunny to make sure he was paying full attention to the voice.

"I-I guess but we also need to keep you with positive feelings," Buneary replied. There was a long silence after this, they were still processing all of the new information from this weird encounter with a dream.

_What is happening?! _Pikachu exclaimed in his thoughts as he gave a scared look. _Why is this happening to me?! How will I remember everyone?! He thought again as he was feeling even more scared and started shivering slightly. _Buneary noticed this and nuzzled his chest with her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure you are always happy and will help you with your memories so all of this stops!" she said in a cheerful voice as she looked at him and gave him a bright smile. Pikachu felt happy and calm, he felt so lucky to have such a great girlfriend. Only 1 day and she was already making him feel like it was years that they were happy together. The mouse stopped shivering.

"You are the best... I can't tell you how much this means to me..." Pikachu replied calmly as he nuzzles in between her ears and jolted electricity happily. Buneary giggled to this and looked back at him. They were so close. Buneary remembered their other two almost kisses and felt like this was the moment.

"Maybe no interruptions this time~," Buneary said in a cute way as she winked at him. He was surprised and confused by her behavior.

"Interruption for what?" he asked tilting his head. Buneary giggled and winked again as she had the brightest smile ever on her face. Pikachu was confused but still got lost into her eyes when she looked at him with _that_ smile.

Buneary kept looking into the pikachu's sparkling eyes as they both came closer and closer. Their lips were almost there but...

"Pikachu! Buneary! Are you guys awake yet?" Dawn said as she approached to enter the tent that they were in. They both stopped and Buneary quickly glared at the entrance and pouted not even bothering to get up. Dawn entered and looked at them.

_AGAIN?! _Buneary cried in her mind. She was not happy that it was their 3 almost kiss already. Finding perfect moments was hard and she got interrupted three times!

"Ups... did I interrupt something?" she asked in a surprised way looking at Pikachu and Buneary's position. Buneary nodded as she pouted. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked at the human girl. "I'm so sorry Buneary!" Dawn exclaimed in a worrying way to the pouting bunny. Another two voices were heard from outside and were approaching the tent.

_Yeah, Yeah, more, more! Urgh! _Buneary thought as she kept the pout going.

Pikachu and Buneary stood up beside each other in the purple tent with a sleeping bag and some stuff around. Everything was organized and ready for anyone that wanted to sleep. Buneary kept pouting as the voices became more audible for her. Dawn was watching the entrance with a sorry look, she could feel Buneary's glare.

"Hey, Dawn what happened?" Ash asked peeking through the tent entrance to see what was going on. "Oh, you're awake buddy!" he exclaimed as he came in to hug the mouse which Pikachu happily returned.

"We were really worried about you! I'm happy to see that you are alright and awake Pikachu!" Ash said in a happy tone as he let the mouse down. Buneary stopped pouting and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm happy to see that you are alright Pikachu." Brock said as he peeked through the tent's entrance and entered too. "Now that you are fine and I didn't see any other problem with you, we should be able to keep going." He said in a happy tone. Pikachu nodded with a smile, even if he did not remember him. Buneary saw this and couldn't help but to giggled to his cuteness when he did that.

"(Yes and I'm gonna make sure he stays happy and cheered all the time~)" Buneary said as she nuzzled his side. Pikachu felt touched by her words and nuzzled back. He did not even worry about the three humans looking at them.

"(Thank you Buneary)" he said in a calm tone as he kept the nuzzle for a bit. Ash and Brock were confused. They still didn't know that they were dating!

"Is it me or Pikachu is more receptive to Buneary's affection?" Brock asked as he pointed at the couple. Pikachu stopped nuzzling and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and Buneary just blushed and played with her fluff nervously.

"Yeah... what happened while we weren't here?" Ash asked confused by this as much as Brock. Dawn smiled and proceeded to reply to them.

"They are dating now! Isn't that so cute!" She said in an exciting way as she clapped her hands together. Brock flinched for a second before his eyes started forming happy tears anime style and he raised his arm to cover his anime-style tears.

"My buddy Pikachu has finally followed his heart and returned the love to Buneary!" Brock said with his fist up now, and the happy tears going down. "I need to follow this example and follow my heart to unlock the love of officer Jenny or Nurse Joy!" He said in a determined voice tone.

Pikachu found this behavior familiar but still did not remember him at all. He was not in a position to think of that but more to feel embarrassed. Pikachu blushed heavily. Buneary was blushing heavily too.

"Wait so does this mean that they are romanticly together kind of thing?" Ash asked still confused by the situation. "Because I know they are together right now, we are traveling together..." Ash stated looking at the other two humans. Dawn and Brock facepalmed.

"Yes, Ash they are romanticly together now!" Dawn replied in a semi annoyed, semi excited tone. Ash's eyes widened to the confirmation as he had the stupidest thought _ever_.

"Wait so does this mean that Buneary is gonna have an egg soon?!" Ash asked in a surprised tone as he looked at the pair. Pikachu and Buneary flinched and looked at each other for a second. Their blushes were extreme now do to the awkward situation. Pikachu looked back at the humans and hid behind his tail in embarrassment. Buneary did the same but with her fluff.

_This is so embarrassing! _Pikachu thought as he kept his blush behind his tail.

_Oh my Mew! Why would he say something like that?! Why didn't he think of the fact that he remembered me?! _Buneary though in embarrassment as she hid behind her fluff.

"Ash! Look what you did! You embarrassed them! If they are together it does not mean that they are gonna have babies right now!" Dawn said in an angry tone to the clueless boy beside her. He just felt awkward.

"Ups... sorry," Ash said in a nervous tone. Brock just shook his head in disappointment and started to leave.

"Well, we need to keep going now so let's leave those two there for a bit and pack everything else while we wait," Brock said as he walked away. Ash and Dawn followed him, leaving the two pokemon alone in the tent.

Pikachu and Buneary were still blushing hard but they managed to look at each other.

"(Well that was... something alright)" Pikachu said with a nervous giggle and heavy blush.

"(Yeah, hehe)" Buneary replied nervously. "(It's waaaaaaaay too soon for something like kids!)" the bunny said, calming down a little.

"(Yeah)" Pikachu said, calming down as well. They kept looking at each other with an uncomfortable silence until Pikachu looked at the tent entrance and talked again.

"(Well let's go with them and leave all the awkwardness behind, shall we?)" Pikachu said as he rubbed the back of his head with his left paw and offered his right paw to the bunny. She accepted it and the comforting squeeze finished calming both of their nerves. They stayed there for a second, taking a deep breath, and then happily smiled at each other and nodded.

"(Yeah let's go,)" Buneary said in a happy tone to her boyfriend. They both started to walk towards the exit of the tent.

_Hehe, kids... _She thought. Looking to the outside as they came closer to getting out.

_Hehe, kids... _Pikachu thought as well_. _

* * *

**_Author's note: _****_And there you have it, the latest chapter of all. I'm really sorry for this, I was hoping to have it ready before Thursday but school projects came out of nowhere and trips and stuff and yk. I hope you still liked it and enjoyed it! Well, that's all I've got to say for now! Cya!_**

**_Oh and if there are any errors please tell me. I could not use my pc so correcting was really hard and writing was even harder. Well, now I hope I can get the next chapter ready early like always and on my PC. Anyways, Cya again!_**

**_10/29/2019:_**

**_Wow, I finally got in my pc and this chapter had a lot of errors I'm sorry. Well, I corrected them I hope it's better now._**


	8. Not so fast!

Pikachu and Buneary got out of Dawn's tent. They saw the trio of humans packing up everything to get going to Hearthome city. Ash was packing up his tent, Dawn was helping with the table and chairs as Brock was busy with his own tent. Ash quickly glanced towards the couple of pokemon.

"Hey, you two! You're finally are out!" Ash said, "Can you two help out with the rest so Dawn can pack her stuff?" He asked the two of them as he pointed towards were Dawn was. Pikachu and Buneary nodded in response and rushed towards her. Dawn noticed.

"Hey, you two! You're up to help?" Dawn asked and they nodded in response. "Thanks! I'm gonna go pack my tent!" She said and ran towards her tent to pack up.

Pikachu and Buneary watched her for a second, then glanced at what they needed to pack up. It was a couple of bowls and blankets for the pokemon.

"(Well, time to help!)" Buneary said as she let go of Pikachu's paw. He smiled at her and nodded. The mouse was going to pack up the bowls and the bunny was gonna help with the blankets. Everybody was now helping out to get going on their journey.

* * *

When they finished packing everything, they immediately started their way to Hearthome City, where Ash was hopping for his next badge. The bunny decided to stay out of her Pokeball to enjoy the time with Pikachu. She needed to keep him positive after all.

They had gone through quite a journey to get there. Ash's gligar evolve into a gliscor and they even saw Gary Oak again. Pikachu, of course, did not remember him. After all those shenanigans and team rocket, they had finally arrived to Hearthome city. Ash could not keep the excitement to battle the gym this time. Pikachu did remember gym times with his trainer so he could tell why he was so excited. He and Buneary were walking paw-to-paw in the middle of their trainers.

"Yes, I'm finally going to challenge the gym and win this time!" Ash exclaimed with determination. Pikachu nodded and replied to his excitement.

"(Yeah, we will win for sure!)" Pikachu said in a happy and excited tone himself. Buneary giggled to his behavior.

"(Of course you will win! You're really strong!)" Buneary praised as she nuzzled his side. Pikachu nuzzled back as a 'thank you' and proceeded to keep walking. Suddenly, Ash starts running.

"Come on guys it's right here!" Ash said in an excited tone as he ran towards the gym. Pikachu sighed and proceeded to run behind him to catch up, Buneary started hopping fast to catch her boyfriend. Brook and Dawn, left behind, looked at each other and sighed themselves. They started running to catch up to them.

"IT'S STILL CLOSED?!" Ash cried in surprise. "But I was really hoping for my gym battle today!" he said with defeat in his tone as he looked down, sad, anime-style. Pikachu was disappointed himself after hearing this. His trainer was really hoping for a battle today and the gym was closed. They had come a long way to get no battle at the end. Pikachu looked down in disappointment. Buneary tried to cheer him on.

"(Hey, don't worry I'm sure there are more gyms you guys can take on while you wait!)" Buneary said in a comforting tone as she patted his back to help him cheer up. "(Besides, we know you guys would have totally defeated her!)" She said in a happy tone and kept the pat going for a bit. Pikachu looked at her and smiled, she really knew how to make him feel better. He decided to do something really cheesy as a 'Thank you' matter. The mouse leaned and kissed her on the cheek, leaving her blushing heavily. It was the first cheek kiss he had given her and it felt like a million butterflies were dancing in her stomach as he did this. Pikachu blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"(Hehe, thanks for cheering me up.)" Pikachu said in a happy and slightly nervous tone. It was weird to do cheesy things like this since kissing was more of human culture but pokemon sometimes shared it. It was so sudden that both of them felt embarrassed about it even though they were already really cheesy themselves.

"So cute!" Dawn said in excitement as she looked at the couple with sparkling eyes. Brock just nodded in acceptance and proudness towards the couple, while ash kept looking down in defeat. "Aww, cheer up Ash! We will come back next time!" Dawn said in an attempt to cheer the boy up. Suddenly, and before Ash could reply, a limousine stopped right by them and the door opened up, revealing a well dressed red-haired woman followed by a tall lopunny with a pendant hanging down her neck. All of them were now looking towards them. Buneary and Dawn seemed to know the person since they both reacted. Pikachu just seemed as confused as the others.

"Could it be... " Dawn and Buneary said in unison, of course, that for the human's ears Buneary's response was more like "Bun, bun..." but anyways.

"Oh, sorry but might you be Ash? The winner of the Hearthome City tag battle competition, right?" the woman said politely to Ash.

"Oh, um, yeah," Ash responded and nodded in agreement. Pikachu was more confused now, he did not remember that competition at all but it was expected.

"Oh, wow, it's an honor to meet you in person!" the woman replied. "Are you looking for the gym leader?" she asked in a semi-concerned tone to the boy. He nodded in agreement as Pikachu just kept trying to figure out stuff and the two girls were still looking excited for the person in front. "I'm sorry but she needed to go to an important training trip and find a new battle style." The woman said, informing the trainer of the gym's leader absence. Ash looked down in disappointment but understood the situation.

"I understand..." Ash said in a semi-defeated tone. Suddenly, Brock rushed towards her and kneeled right before reaching her. He extended his hand in a romantic manner and stared to the woman's eyes.

"I was one of the top four in the tournament myself," he said in a deep and manly voice towards her. She and her lopunny got surprised but she quickly recovered. Croagunk prepared a poison jab besides Pikachu, who was watching the scene with confusion.

"Oh, you battle too?" She asked curiously and happily as Croagunk laughed and stopped the poison jab. Brock fell in defeat and crawled into a ball, anime style, in sadness. Pikachu got startled by Croagunk since he hadn't seen him beside him. As he looked at the frog in surprise, he realized something.

_Wow, this is all so familiar... did this happen often before? _Pikachu thought as he closed his eyes in concentration. _Come on! Come on! Come on! I need to remember something! At least a tiny something! _Pikachu said to himself as he tried his best to get a memory out of this familiar situation... Nothing came to mind...

_Wait, I think I'm starting to- _Pikachu was suddenly cut off his thinking.

"_NO!"_ A scary voice stated in his mind and all became dark inside his subconscious. Pikachu got surprised and scared by the voice.

"Ahhh!" He screamed in terror and jumped, opening his eyes in the process. He never expected what came next...

His vision was pitch dark, he could not see anything at the moment, every part of his body felt light and week as he shivered in terror.

"W-w-what is t-t-this?!" Pikachu exclaimed in a scared tone as he panicked and quickly glanced all around him. Suddenly, he started seeing some figures forming in front of him as he took steps backward. They were dark, unshaped and soulless figures getting closer and closer to him as the air became colder all of the sudden. He kept taking shaky steps backward in fear. Pikachu was on the verge of crying. The unfaced, now humanoid, figures started to get closer faster.

"_Pikachu..._" they stated in a cold and soulless tone as they fastened their paste. Pikachu jumped in fear and started running in the opposite direction, towards the pitch-black... _nowhere_ that surrounded him.

"S-STAY A-AWAY F-FROM ME!" Pikachu yelled at the, now chasing him, figures as he kept running towards nowhere in particular. Suddenly, he bumped his head with something hard that seemed to be right in front of him... but when he recovered and opened his eyes as he touched the apparent object... _there was nothing._

"W-w-what the-" Pikachu exclaimed but got interrupted as he heard the creepy voices speak again.

"_Pikachu..." _they said as they kept getting closer and closer to the mouse. Pikachu started panicking again, he tried to run towards the left but there seemed to be an object there too. He panicked and ran towards the right, just to bump his head again. It was useless he was trapped... all he could do was wait for his faith now.

"No! no! no! Please! Stop!" Pikachu cried as he burst into tears and crawled into a ball. The voices started repeating his name over and over and came louder and louder... they were getting close...

"WHY?!" Pikachu yelled loudly with all the forces he had left in his body and started to fall unconscious.

"_MUA JA JA JA!_" A demonic voice laughed from everywhere around him. He felt all of his senses shut down one by one.

"(PIKACHU!)" Was the last thing he heard before falling unconscious.

* * *

..._What happened? _Pikachu thought as he stirred and gained consciousness slowly. He opened his eyes and all he could make out of the blurry vision was the blinding light coming from in front. The mouse quickly turned his head to the right to avoid the light that was blinding him. He was now starring at the ceiling of the apparent room that he was in. He kept staring at it as he gained all of his senses back.

"Am I... in a pokemon center?" Pikachu asked silently as he started feeling something pressed to his right. It was a warm, cozy, and fluffy feeling that calmed him down a bit. The mouse looked towards the source of this feeling to be surprised by the brown bunny that was pressed against him.

"Buneary?" Pikachu asked silently as he kept starring at her closed eyes. He smiled to the sight of his girlfriend sleeping and cuddling with him but it quickly drooped when he realized something. Her fur looked messed up, her eyes had bags under them, her two ears were rolled, and she had this face of sadness printed onto her expression. Was she possibly...

_Crying? _Pikachu thought as he stared at her with sadness. The poor bunny had been crying, but _why?_ _Was she crying because of me?_ Pikachu thought as he fully turned to the sleeping bunny, wrapped his arm around her, and stroke her back. This seemed to have changed her expression slightly as she formed a tiny smile. Pikachu smiled and decided to nuzzle her nose. The bunny's smile widened but to Pikachu's surprise, she started stirring on her sleep.

"Ummm..." Buneary said in sleepiness as she started to open her eyes slowly. "It's morning?" Buneary asked as she rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes. Pikachu found the sight amusing so he giggled slightly before responding.

"Yes, it's morning, you silly bunny!" Pikachu said as he continued giggling, he did not feel completely ok, all his body felt weak and unable to move too much. The bunny gasped in surprise as she slowly brought her paws down to see who was talking to her.

"Pikachu!" She yelled excitedly as she wrapped her arms around him, brought him up and bounced in happiness as she hugged him tightly... Maybe a bit too tight. Pikachu felt his body slightly hurt from the hug and gasp in the need of air.

"Yes... Yes... it's me... just don't make me pass out..." Pikachu said weakly, this got the bunny's attention as she stopped hugging him, quickly, to let him have a breath. Pikachu fell flat on the Pokemon Center's bed and breathed heavily.

"Wow... that... was... really... strong..." Pikachu said in between breaths as Buneary covered her mouth in surprise and shame.

"I'm so sorry Pikachu!" She said embarrassed by her actions. Pikachu shook his head and lifted a paw to give her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry... I'm fine," Pikachu said, regaining his breathing paste. When he finished regaining his breath, he looked towards Buneary and gasped in surprise when he saw her starting t tear up. He quickly got to his feet and moved towards her to give her a huge hug, attempting to calm her down.

"Hey, hey! I said I'm alright, don't cry, please, " Pikachu said in a calmed tone as he hugged her in comfort and stroke her fur. Buneary was sniffing and slightly tearing but she managed to stop it and clean her tears. She hugged back.

"I'm sorry... it's just... I was so scared..." Buneary said in a low tone as she buried her face under his heck and continued. "You started acting all weird out of nothing! You started to scream, run, yell, and cry as we tried to approach you!" She said in a shaky voice as if she was about to tear up again. Pikachu was surprised by all the information but decided to shake it off and calm her down by hugging her tighter and keeping the stroke. She took a moment to regain her posture and calm down as she kept burying her face onto his fur.

"Then... you passed out, unconscious, for 2 days... I was so scared and worried for you... that..." She said but stopped mid-way and gulped. This got Pikachu's attention as he slightly broke away from the hug, keeping his hands on her shoulders, to see her face clearer. She seemed to be blushing slightly as she kept her look down as if she was ashamed of something.

_Uh? Weird... _Pikachu thought as he kept staring at her embarrassing behavior. He tilted his head in confusion and curiosity about what happened.

"That... ?" Pikachu said in a curious tone, indicating her to continue. She gulped again and was about to reply but got interrupted.

"That, she did not let anyone come close to you after we came to the pokemon center! She even froze me into a cube of ice because I tried to calm her down!" Someone said from behind the bunny. Pikachu got surprised and looked over her shoulder searching for the voice owner. It was Piplup! He was sitting on another bed that was quite close to his. Buneary squeaked in surprise and jumped, breaking up from Pikachu and hiding behind her fluff in embarrassment.

"P-Piplup, I forgot you were there... hehe..." Buneary said in embarrassment from behind her fluff. Pikachu's sweat dropped to the scenario.

"You forgot the pokemon you knocked and froze into a cube?!" Piplup said in an annoyed tone as he gave her a big huff and turned towards Pikachu.

"Well, yeah that happened... We were all really worried though... I could have used my amazing skills to help out but... YOU KNOW..." Piplup said as he raised his beck hight and let out another big huff. Buneary had turned her back to Pikachu as she kept hiding her face in embarrassment. Pikachu noticed and got a little annoyed towards the penguin.

"Hey, give her a break she was really scared! You probably would have done the same for someone of big importance to you!" Pikachu said in a semi-annoyed tone towards the penguin as he came closer to Buneary. When he was close enough, he hugged her again and nuzzled her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hey, don't listen to him, he just really cares for his pride you know, " Pikachu said and the bunny giggled in excitement and amusement. Pikachu was proud that he calmed her so quickly.

_Pikachu's hugs are amazing! I still can't believe we are a couple now! _Buneary thought as she kept giggling happily. Piplup seemed to have different emotions about the situation though.

"You know I'm still here, right?! Huh!" Piplup said as he turned around from the couple and huffed, raising his beck. "You guys should be thankful that I don't hold grudges to my friends!" Piplup stated. Pikachu and Buneary started laughing in amusement towards the penguin's behavior.

"Yes, Piplup we are very thankful, " Pikachu said in a happy tone towards the penguin as Buneary giggled silently. Piplup turned back to them and smiled.

"You are very welcome! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get our trainers! Be right back!" Piplup said in an excited tone as he dropped down the bed and exited the room from the door in front of them. Pikachu and Buneary stared at the closed door for a moment before they both sighed and giggled in amusement.

"Yep, Piplup is something else alright! But I'm glad I remember him, " Pikachu said in a happy tone as he sat on the bed and relaxed. Buneary sat beside him and leaned on his side.

"Yeah... but really... I was scared... do you not remember what happened?" Buneary asked as she looked towards the mouse, he seemed to have flinched and gave a semi-sad look towards the front, avoiding to look at her. He did remember but it was not something he liked to have remembered, it had been terrifying for him. Pikachu sighed, finally looked back to her, and told her his point of view of the situation. Buneary gave him a worried look.

"Her counterpart is not gonna let it easy on us..." Buneary stated in a worried tone as she looked down. Pikachu got confused by the 'her' in the statement for a second but then remembered the talking light from their connected dream. Apparently, her counterpart is the one causing all this trouble to him.

_Maybe, we will be able to ask her about this the next time we talk... She did say that we would talk again... _Pikachu thought as he looked forward in worry to the white wall of the pokemon center, lost in his thoughts. Buneary realized this and decided to change the subject. She did need to keep him happy after all.

"Well, let's leave it for when we talk to her again. I'm sure she will clear our questions and worries," Buneary said as she gave him a bright smile. Pikachu looked towards her and noticed this. It was that smiled he loved and that always warmed his heart. Pikachu blushed slightly and returned the smile. Buneary noticed the extra redness and giggled.

"Well, someone seems extra tomato today~" Buneary said teasingly and started laughing. Pikachu's redness became worst as he laughed nervously. When they both had calmed down, they looked at each other with sparkling eyes. Suddenly, they were coming closer and closer, with big smiles plastered into their faces and red all around their cheeks. They were so close now that they could feel each other breathing! They both prepared for the upcoming, closing their eyes and coming even closer.

_Oh my Arceus, this is it!_ Buneary thought in excitement.

**_Click_**

They heard the door open and the two of them got interrupted. Pikachu and Buneary looked towards the door with their thoughts of the moment and the blushes disappearing. Pikachu took the situation normally and did not get mad. On the other hand, Buneary... Well, she was not blushing, it was more like red of anger.

_FOUR TIMES PEOPLE! _Buneary screamed in her mind as she starred towards the door with a killing glare. She was waiting to see the intruders...

* * *

**_Author's notes: _**

**_Welp, here it is after a long time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was meant to build up a bit more on the problems that the couple is going through, with a bit of comedy from the penguin himself! For those that are interested, I inserted a news/information layer on my profile where I will be putting important messages about a stories updates and more information (inspired in the Pokemaster64's one). Anyways, shout out to SkyBenny10, Dirty98, and Philip for reviewing! And a big thanks to all for reading! I hope you have a great night/day! Cya!_**


End file.
